Batalla de amor
by MPC11
Summary: Es una historia romance-comedia sobre la lucha de tres chicas, Sakura H. HinataH. Ino Y. que luchan por el amor de Naruto Uzumaki. Esta historia puede tener contnidos que no existan en el Anime o Manga.
1. Encuentros

**Batalla de amor**

_**Capitulo 1: Encuentros**_

Era un día normal en la grandiosa aldea de Konoha, un hermoso día soleado, en las calles se podía ver los niños corriendo y jugando y los adultos caminando y haciendo cosas de adultos; pero había una persona especial con pelo rubio, camisa de color negra y naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, obviamente era Naruto Uzumaki, el iba caminando tranquilamente por una calle muy feliz llena de gente; el llegó a la mensajería y llegó al cuarto en el que estaban los halcones mensajeros, y encontró a Hinata y le dijo:

-Hola Hinata.

-H… Hola Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata sonrojada y con voy apenada aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gra…gracias, trabajando.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-S…sí.

-Genial, oye, vine para ver si me ha llegado algún mensaje.

-Sí, te llegaron algunos mensajes, s…sígueme.

Hinata llevó a Naruto a una sala que tenía varios cubos que eran para separar las cartas de los destinatarios y Hinata tomó un pequeño bonche de cartas de un cubo que tenía arriba el nombre de Naruto, ella se las entregó a él y las guardó en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y dijo:

-Muchas gracias Hinata.

-De nada Naruto-kun. ¿Ahora qué vas hacer?- respondió repentinamente muy interesada.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tengo mi correo, necesito ir por algo de comer y luego voy a comprar unas flores aromáticas para mi apartamento. ¿Por qué tan repentino interés?

-¡No por nada, solo preguntaba!- respondió Hinata sorprendida y con la cara completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Naruto se retiró y cuando no miró atrás Hinata salió corriendo rápidamente y gritó:

-¡Ya me voy!

Naruto llegó a una tienda recogió varios artículos y los puso en el mostrador, al parecer no había nadie así que tocó la campana de enfrente, y entonces llegó al primer timbre una chica con pelo rosa que dijo:

-Buenas tar…¡Naruto!- dijo la chica que al parecer era Sakura Haruno que al ver a Naruto se le sonrojaron las mejillas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Sakura, vine a comprar esta comida. ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, necesito algo de dinero y ahora que no hay nada malo y no hay misiones estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad, bueno, te voy a checar que traes.

Sakura empacó todo en una bolsa plástica y se la dio a Naruto y él le dio dinero a ella.

-Bueno nos vemos luego.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a la florería de Ino.

-Ok, nos vemos luego- dijo Sakura con una cara de felicidad.

Entonces Naruto se retiró y en esa sonrisa el alma de Sakura se reveló en si misma diciéndose.

"_Maldición ¿por qué tiene que ir a la florería de Ino? No puedo permitir eso ¡Naruto es solo mío!_

Y entonces Sakura salió corriendo. Después Naruto llegó a la florería de Ino, cuando entró esta los estantes obviamente con flores e Ino a cargo en la caja registradora, pero cuando Ino vio que Naruto entró se sorprendió y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas lo que demostró que ella igual estaba enamorada; Naruto llevó unas flores aromáticas con ella y le dijo:

-Hola Ino ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Naruto, yo estoy muy bien- respondió Ino poniéndose una mano en su mejilla derecha- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, voy a comprar estas flores para mi apartamento.

-¿Flores aromáticas?

-Sí, quiero que mi apartamento huela bien.

-Escuché que a tu apartamento lo agrandaron.

-Sí, el apartamento de alado estaba desocupado, así que lo compré y expandieron mi departamento.

-Muy bien- contestó Ino recargándose en el escritorio con sus dos manos en sus mejillas y usando para recargarse sus codos y puso una cara de enamoramiento perdido hacia Naruto- ¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?

-Pues ahora voy a ir a mi casa a dejar estas cosas que traigo y luego no se qué más.

-Bueno- Ino dijo parándose normal rápidamente- entonces, ¿puedo ir contigo a tu casa?

Naruto puso discretamente sus ojos más abiertos en forma de sorprendido pero luego sin que le molestara solo dijo:

-Si claro, por que no.

-De acuerdo solo déjame decir a alguien que se encargue de la tienda.

Ino subió por unas escaleras y corrió por un corredor hasta tocar la puerta de una habitación y dijo:

-Mamá tengo que salir, ¿te puedes encargar de la tienda?

-Claro hija, yo me encargo- dijo una voz dentro del cuarto.

Con una cara de astucia y felicidad Ino pensó:

"_¡Eso es! Ahora tendré a Naruto a solas y cuando sea el momento aprovecharé mi oportunidad de que sea mío!_

Ino bajo de la planta alta con una bolsa y ella haciendo un sentido de amistad rápidamente engancho su hombro con el de Naruto y lo jaló hasta afuera corriendo y cuando llegaron afuera ya solo caminaron, tal parece que Naruto era feliz, no sentía extraño; pero a una distancia no lejos, pero tampoco cerca un ojo blanco veía entre las paredes de los edificios pequeños.

Tal parece que Hinata estaba siguiéndolos; pero ella parece como si fuera la primera vez, se enfureció al ver a Ino estar tan cerca de Naruto, ella sabía bien que planeaba hacer con él; y en una multitud de personas, una persona con la cabeza cubierta con su bata azul marina, se la quitó y era Sakura que tenia la misma idea que Hinata al seguir a Naruto, ella puso una cara de enojo y se volvió a poner la cachucha y desapareció de un brinco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que seguido Hinata hizo lo mismo.


	2. Conflicto

_**Capitulo 2: Conflicto**_

-Hemos llegado- le dijo Naruto a Ino que estaba su brazo enganchado en el de él.

Ellos dos estaba enfrente del edificio del departamento de Naruto, Ino soltó el brazo de Naruto y le dijo:

-Naruto, tu ve primero por favor tengo algo que hacer aquí afuera.

-De acuerdo, voy a preparar una pizza de peperoni.

-Me parece delicioso.

Cuando Naruto ya había entrado al edificio Ino volteó su cabeza con una mirada de sospecha.

-¡Maldita!- gritó Sakura.

Seguido que trató de darle un potencial ataque desde el aire, pero falló ya que Ino lo esquivó deslizándose con un salto a otro lado, Sakura dejó un hoyo del tamaño de su puño ya que tenía previsto que podría dejar un tamaño inmenso si usaba mucha fuerza dejaría un hoyo gigantesco.

Pero cuando Ino esquivó aquel golpe rápidamente Hinata apareció igualmente tratando de darle un golpe a Ino, que por suerte ella lo esquivó deslizándose debajo de Hinata, hasta estar a salvo cuando ella exclamó:

-¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!?

-¿¡Tú qué rayos estás haciendo!?- dijo Sakura.

-¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo con Naruto!?- igual dijo Hinata.

-Pues que creen, voy a tener una cita con él.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-El no puede ser tuyo- dijeron Sakura seguido de Hinata.

-Ja, tal parece que las dos están celosas que pronto Naruto me va a querer a mí y no a ustedes.

-No si es que lo impedimos- contestó Sakura.

-Oye Ino, no tengo pizza pero si quie…-Naruto dijo cuando salió del edificio y vio a las chicas- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Las chicas se sorprendieron y las mejillas de las tres se sonrojaron con unos ojos de asombro; pero rápidamente Ino fue a tomar con sus dos brazos el brazo de Naruto y dijo:

-Nada Naruto solo nos habíamos encontrado todas aquí afuera, ¿qué me querías decir?

-Te quería decir que ya no había pizza, así que te quería preguntar si querías comer algo más.

-Tengo una idea, que tal la comida del cine, vemos una película y comemos adentro.

-De acuerdo.

Hinata y Sakura pusieron cara de celos y corrieron rápidamente enfrente de Naruto y Sakura le preguntó:

-Oye Naruto, ¿te molesta si yo puedo ir con ustedes?

-¿Y yo también?- igual preguntó Hinata sin tartamudear como si ahora tuviera mucha confianza.

-Claro, por qué no, pero, ¿por qué tanto repentino interés?

-Es que parece divertido- respondió Sakura.

Entonces empezaron a caminar y Hinata empujó discretamente a Ino ara que soltara el brazo de Naruto.

Entonces llegaron al cine y Naruto les pregunto a las chicas:

-¿Qué película deberíamos de ver, qué tal una comedia?

Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo que películas podrían ver, con una mano en sus barbillas y con una mirada de indecisión y Naruto dio otra opción:

-O podríamos ver esa famosa película que se llama "Road to Ninja".

-Naruto-kun, veamos la película de romance "Amor sin fronteras".

-Pero la cosa es que no soy un fanático de películas de romance.

-Vamos Naruto-kun- Hinata ahora hablaba de una forma sin timidez ahora parecía que tenía seguridad de sí misma con tal de conquistar a Naruto- se ve entretenida.

Hinata lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el lugar en donde se compran los boletos y le dijo al encargado:

-Dos boletos para la película "Amor sin fronteras" por favor.

-¡Te olvidaste de nosotras dos Hinata!- le dijeron enojadas Ino y Sakura.

-De acuerdo que sean cuatro- volvió a decir Hinata.

El encargado le dio los boletos a Naruto y siguieron cuando con cara de vergüenza les dijo:

-Escuchen chicas creía que solo Ino iba a venir así que no contemplé que tendría que traer más dinero para comprarles comida.

-Así que, Naruto solo podrá comprarme a mí lo que quiera- les dijo Ino a Sakura y a Hinata con una cara de presumida.

-Naruto no parece justo que solo le compres comida a Ino- Sakura le dijo mientras que a escondidas Hinata se fue detrás de Naruto y le robó si monedero de rana en donde traía el dinero y volvió rápido a su lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿N…Naruto-kun, seguro que traes dinero?

-Claro que…-Naruto revisó sus bolsillos- que raro no lo tengo.

-Supongo que tendremos que entrar solo a ver la película.

Y entonces Ino puso una cara de rivalidad; así solo tendrían que entrar al cine, cuando llegaron a la sala Naruto se sentó en un asiento de una fila que estaba sola y el solamente estaba entretenido por la película, mientras que las chicas se iban empujando silenciosamente para sentarse al lado de Naruto, aunque solo alcanzarían dos pues son del lado derecho e izquierdo, al final ganaron Hinata y Sakura ya que Sakura alcanzo al lado derecho de Naruto al colarse por la fila de atrás hasta llegar a su fila y Hinata solamente alcanzó a empujones.

Ino quedó a lado de Hinata, se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de envidia, mientras que Sakura y Hinata miraban con enamoramiento en pequeños momentos a Naruto y a la película, como si estuvieran inspiradas en la película.

Naruto bostezó y extendió sus brazos al aire, en ese preciso momento Sakura y Hinata sentían mucho entusiasmo ya que creerían que alguna de las dos serían abrazadas por un brazo de Naruto mientras que Ino puso se fijó y sintió un miedo que tal vez eso pasaría, y entonces Naruto solo dejó de bostezar y para las chicas a lado de él era un momento lento, de suspenso cuando Naruto iba a bajar los brazos justo cuando estaba en medio del camino para bajarlos los ojos de Sakura y Hinata se pusieron grandes con una sensación de gran suspenso y al fin solamente Naruto bajo los brazos y cayeron en… sus piernas; no abrazó a ninguna, y las dos chicas pusieron caras neutrales, jamás se hubieran esperado que no hubiera abrazado a nadie, e Ino puso su mano en su boca, se volteó y se rió en voz muy baja, pareciera que Sakura y Hinata habían muerto, sus almas estaban saliendo de sus cabeza. Cuando acabó la película salieron todos a la calle y Sakura y Hinata seguían muertas aunque caminaban.

-No me pareció muy buena la película- dijo Naruto estirándose.

-A mí la película me pareció muy romántica- dijo Ino cuando puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de Naruto- deberíamos salir más seguido. ¿A ustedes que les pareció la película?

Le dijo Ino a Sakura y Hinata pero ellas seguían con las caras de muertas y no respondieron nada.

-Creo que la película les dejo sin habla.

-Bueno, ya anocheció y quedé en ver a Iruka-sensei en Ichikau ramen, así que adiós.

-Adiós Naruto- dijo Ino y despidiéndose levantando la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otra.

Entonces ella se volteó a las neutrales Hinata y Sakura y se sintió muy confiada.

-Ustedes son un caso perdido con Naruto, no tienen ninguna oportunidad- dijo con una voz presumida.

Entonces Ino se marchó, y Sakura y Hinata sin quitar su cara también siguerion sus caminos.


	3. Playa, sol y arena

_**Capitulo 3: Playa, sol y arena**_

Qué gran inicio de verano, las plantas crecen, el sol da gran parte de su energía, y las personas siempre visten con ropa libre para que no les dé calor.

-¡Vacaciones a la playa!- levantando su puño hacia el aire y con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos, dijo Rock Lee.

Todos los miembros de los equipos de Asuma (aunque ya esté muerto), Kurenai, Kakashi incluyendo a Sai y a Yamato y por ultimo también el equipo de Gai. Todos los conformantes de los equipos incluyendo los maestros estaban reunidos en un círculo.

-¿Vacaciones en la playa Lee?- preguntó Tenten.

-¡Buena idea Lee, si vamos a la playa, la diversión, el mar y el sol harán que el nuestro poder de la juventud sea mucho más poderoso!- contestó Gai en lugar de Lee.

-¡Sí! Yo quiero Akamaru y yo queremos ir a la playa- dijo Kiba.

-Que flojera, no quiero ir a la playa- dijo Shikamaru con un suspiro.

-Shikamaru, por favor no tan flojo- le dijo Ino.

-Deberíamos ir, podemos hacer divertidas cosas en la playa.

-Y…yo si voy- dijo Hinata levantando su mano.

-Yo también- igual dijo Sakura levantando su mano.

-Yo si voy- igual Ino.

Y entonces todo el círculo levantó las manos con un grito de victoria: ¡Sí!

-Muy bien nos veremos en la puerta de la aldea en una hora- dijo Kakashi.

Entonces todo el mundo partió corriendo, cada quien siguiendo su camino s sus casas. Cuando Naruto llegó puso su maleta en su cama y lo único que empacó fueron solamente una camisa, como diez trajes de baño, diez de ropa interior, un bronceador y por último un bloqueador, el cual se puso ya que el sol es muy fuerte en verano.

Y mientras en la casa de Sakura, ella igual puso su maleta, y a lado tenía unos cuatro trajes de baño el cual solamente empacó uno, igual lo hicieron Hinata e Ino.

En la gigante puerta de la aldea de Konoha el grupo de ninja se ha vuelto a reunirse, todos ellos con mochilas colgadas en las mochilas y también todos cambiaron a ropas más descubiertas para el viaje.

-¡¿De acuerdo, están todos listos?!- preguntó gritando Gai.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos elevando sus puños hacia el cielo, el cual uno de ellos Choji tenía papas de barbacoa.

-Choji, el viaje va a durar un rato, hace mucho calor y tendremos que caminar- dijo Shino- no aguantarás el viaje si vas comiendo papas.

-Claro que sí, además si como papa de barbacoa me darán mucha energía para el camino.

-¿La playa está tan lejos?- preguntó Tenten con una cara de decepción.

-No mucho solo a una hora de aquí- contestó Sai.

-Pues para mí eso es demasiado- dijo Shikamaru estirándose.

-Por favor Shikamaru no seas tan flojo- dijo Neji.

¡Pues entonces nos vamos!- exclamó Gai con una inmensa sonrisa tratando de animar a todos.

Entonces los ninjas empezaron su pequeño viaje. Después de media hora Choji iba caminando recargándose en Kiba.

-Te advirtieron que no vinieras con esas papas no has aguantado nada- le dijo Kiba.

-No pude evitarlo- le contestó Choji.

Mientras que todos iban caminando y platicando unos con otros, cuando Naruto empezó conversación con Tenten:

-Oye Tenten, ¿la playa tiene algún nombre?

-No, de hecho es una playa normal, aunque hayan otras que tengan nombres, igual que otras esta no tiene nombre- contestó Tenten.

-¿Sabes en donde está?

-No lo sé específicamente, pero claro que sé el camino.

-¿Y a esta playa van muchas personas?

-Lo lamento Naruto, pero Gai-sensei y Lee me pidieron que no hablara mucho sobre el lugar a dónde vamos, ellos dicen que será como una sorpresa. Y a ti como te ha ido con Hinata?

-Bien o ¿a qué te refieres?

-Pues, ya sabes de con Hinata- Tenten trataba de decirlo lo más comprensible que ella podría.

-¿No te entiendo nada?

-Hablo de cómo va tu relación con ella.

-Pues, bien, amistosa, como todos los demás.

-O sea que todavía no te dice.

-¿No me dice qué?

-No, nada importante.

Entonces Naruto puso una cara de sospecha. Mientras que en otra parte del grupo Hinata miraba secretamente a Naruto y Tenten.

"_Demonios Tenten, no debiste decirle a Naruto, solo espero que no se entera de mi secreto de tu boca, espero que no sospeche; estoy segura que en la playa ni siquiera Ino ni Sakura competirán mi estrategia de mi traje de baño, así Naruto se fijará solamente en mí"-_ pensó Hinata.

"_No puede ser, este viaje hacia la playa va a ser muy difícil competir contra Hinata, tengo que hacer lo posible por evitar que ella se acerque a Naruto"-_igual pensó Sakura en otra parte del grupo.

"_Mmmmh, papas de barbacoa"- pensó Choji._

"_¿Por qué siento como si alguien pueda leer mis pensamientos?"-_pensó Kiba.

Después de media hora Gai gritó al grupo:

-¡Hemos llegado!

Era una playa desolado, solamente con la arena suave y amarilla, un cielo despegado, y el sonido de olas revolcándose con sus colores azules, todo el grupo estaba sorprendido en un sentido malo.

¿Esta es la playa?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Claro que sí- contestó Gai.

-Pero no hay nada y lo más importante, no hay nadie- dijo Yamato.

-Exactamente, esta playa será solo para nosotros, sin que nadie más interfiera, así nuestras llamas de la juventud serán más poderosos.

-No es tan mala idea- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Y los vestidores?- preguntó Sakura.

-Afortunadamente, el capitán Yamato está aquí así el podrá usar sus habilidades de madera para hacer los vestidores y todo lo que necesitemos.

-¿Qué, acaso creen que pueden usar mis habilidades para cualquiera de sus necesidades sin que yo me oponga? Porque sí puedo.

Yamato juntó sus manos para hacer el sello de la serpiente, entonces del piso salió un pequeño edificio que tenía dos entradas, luego Neji puso dos papeles del lado derecho de las puertas, el de la entrada de la izquierda decía hombres y el de la derecha decía mujeres.

-Muy bien aquí están los vestidores- dijo Neji.

Entonces el grupo se dividió entre hombres y mujeres para irse a cambiar a los trajes de baño para poder disfrutar de la playa.

"Ya que esta es una historia de parodia y aunque sea romántica, se usará la censura"

En el vestidor de hombres todos se quitaron la camisa y también se pusieron sus bermudas para nadar.

-Estoy ansioso de ver a Sakura-chan en traje de baño- dijo Lee con una mirada muy pervertida.

-Oye Lee, no seas tan pervertido.

-Lo siento, pero es que no aguanto la tentación.

-Oye, Shino, estas en traje de baño, pero, ¿por qué nunca te has quitado las gafas?

-Porque así es mi clan, ustedes jamás sabrán como son mis ojos.

Entonces los demás se acercaron enfrente de Shino con una cara de misterio y todos se les echaron encima con una pelea del descubrimiento de los ojos de Shino. Mientras tanto en los vestidores de las chicas todas ya tenía puestas sus trajes de baño, todas muy hermosa, solamente sus trajes de baños consistían en la parte de arriba, sus estómagos y ombligos y claro también consistía en la parte de "abajo", cada uno de los rajes de baño tenían su propio diseño; pero de todas la mas "sexy" era Hinata, ya que ella al igual que todas había elegido un traje de baño un poco ajustado a su cuerpo pero a ella le sentía mejor.

Las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo bien que quedaba Hinata en ese traje de baño, aunque ella se sentía algo apenada, ya que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tenía la mirada baja, pero entonces tomó valentía, elevó su puño y caminó hacia la salida mientras que las demás la seguían.


	4. Seducción

**Amigos de Fanfiction, este es el capitulo 4, y no he tenido reviews, solamente dos en el primer capítulo, pienso que nadie ha podido leer mi historia, así que los lean esta historia, si no es mucha molestia, recomienden a otros y dejen reviews por favor.**

**Agradecimientos: frenzy y patriot117.**

_**Capitulo 4: Seducción**_

El sol ardiente, tocaba todo a su paso, desde el cielo azul y despegado, las olas del mar, hasta la arena. Al mismo tiempo los chocos y chicas salieron de los vestidores en trajes de baño, entonces los dos grupos voltearon para verse a ellos mismos, cuando os chicos pusieron cara de verdadero asombre cuando vieron a Hinata en su traje y el sol alumbrando su hermosa piel. Hinata tenía sus manos en sus cinturas y tenía una pose de valentía, pero igual sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

_-"¿Qué tiene de especial Hinata?"_ pensó Sakura- volteando para otra parte, cerrando los ojos con una cara de celos.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos a divertirnos?- dijo Tenten interponiéndose entre la mirada de los chicos hacia Hinata.

-¡Sí!- contestó Lee.

Entonces todo el mundo empezó a trabajar, en equipo pusieron la red para jugar vóleibol, sacaron la pelota del reporte, pelotas de playa, sacaron sombrillas que ayudarían a hacer sombra, sacaron algunas canastas de comida y todos los equipajes que tendrían, entonces todos se empezaron a poner bloqueador, y entonces Hinata se acercó decidida en camino hacia Naruto que igual se estaba poniendo bloqueador y ella se sentó en la camilla en el que estaba sentado Naruto y entonces ella se recargó hacia adelante y en la mano dándole el bloqueador a Naruto:

-¿Naruto-kun, me puedes poner bloqueador?

-¿Yo?- Naruto se puso nervioso se puso algo rojo y puso ojos de sombro- ¿no te puedes alcanzar?

-No.

-Bueno.

Entonces Hinata se volteó dispuesta para que Naruto le pusiera sus manos encima, parecía nerviosa al igual que Naruto que puso un poco de bloqueador en su mano derecha, se lo mezcló con la otra hasta que las dos tenían suficiente crema, entonces acercó sus manos lentamente hacia la desnuda espalda de Hinata, hasta que al fin las puso en la espalda y en ese momento Hinata y Naruto tenían sus caras rojas.

-_"El bloqueador, está muy frío, pero como me gusta que me lo ponga Naruto-kun, apuesto a que Ino y Sakura están mega celosas"-_ pensó Hinata.

Y en lo cierto estaba Hinata a distancia Sakura e Ino veían juntas como Naruto le ponía las mano encima, lo que hacía que ellas dos se enojaran al máximo, les salía humo por la cabeza, sus caras estaban rojas como tomates bien maduros y sus dientes chocaba y rasguñaban.

-¿Sakura-chan, me pones bloqueador?- dijo Lee con una cara muy pervertida con un bloqueador en la mano.

Sakura gritó del susto que veía, y solamente en el paisaje se escucho un gran estruendo, un gran grupo de gaviotas salí volando de los árboles, el mar se agitó como su hubiera caído un meteorito, y se escuchó el grito de Sakura:

-¡Maldito!

Lee había quedado noqueado en acostado en la arena con un moretón gigante, como si a Lee le creciera una segunda cabeza. Hinata se volteó cuando Naruto termino con su espalda, ellos dos estaban tan cerca, el color de sus caras ahora era menos, la conexión entre ellos era por medio de sus ojos que no podían evitar dejar de mirarse, cuando jalaron a Hinata por el brazo.

-Ven con nosotras Hinata necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Ino mientras que ella y Sakura la llevaban de los brazos arrastrando los pies de Hinata, ya que ella no se oponía; las tres llegaron hasta que nadie las pudieran ver y Sakura e Ino levantaron a Hinata para que se levantara.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo Ino furiosa.

-Ustedes que creen- contestó Hinata con tono y cara de presumida hacia el hecho de que podía haber besado a Naruto.

-Tratabas de acercarte a Naruto- Sakura dijo igual de frenéticamente.

-¿Solamente creen eso?-volvió a preguntar Hinata como si fuera un acertijo.

-Tratabas de besarlo- corrigió Ino.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Hinata.

-No te atrevas- dijo Sakura apuntándole con un dedo.

-Ya tenemos que volver- Ino dijo quitando el dedo de Sakura de la cara de Hinata.

Entonces las chicas volvieron al área de las vacaciones, y las tres con un aura de confrontación. Cuando una pelota lanzada en el aire llegó a un punto en el que lentamente y con una fuerza la mano de Tenten el cual envío arriba de la red de voleibol, lo equipo eran obviamente de dos el primero estaba conformado por Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Naruto, Sai y Shino; mientras que en el otro equipo estaban Ino, Lee, Neji, Sakura y Hinata. Mientras que Kakashi y Yamato estaban en las camillas en las sombras, Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro y Yamato estaba durmiendo, Kakashi también estaba en el traje de baño, pero igual tenía tapado desde la nariz hasta la boca con por decirse una tela muy suave por el que no tendría calor; y hablando de Gai, el estaba de arbitro en el juego.

Los jugadores estaban jugando muy divertidamente y con todas sus fuerzas, sus golpes eran muy fuertes, en cada momento Gai marcaba puntos en la arena hasta que quedaron empatados.

-Muy bien equipos el último punto gana- dijo Gai.

Los equipos se estaban viendo unos a otros con confrontación, el último punto era la decisión, Shikamaru lanzó el balón hacia el aire y dio un golpe y así lo mandó por arriba de la red y ninguno del otro equipo pudo ver bien en que trayectoria iba el balón por culpa del sol, hasta que solo se vio que golpeó la cara de Naruto que cayó suavemente al suelo, entonces todos se reunieron con él y solo se veía que tenia la vista perdida cuando dijo en un tono como si estuviera ebrio:

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula?- Naruto tenía pequeños balones volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Pues supongo que ganó el otro equipo- dijo Gai.

-Hay que ponerlo a la sombra- dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo me lo llevo- dijo Sakura.

Entonces Sakura se llevó a Naruto agarrando los brazos con sus manos y los demás se retiraron para hacer más actividades.

Naruto empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, empezaba a ver borroso, y podía ver mejor según cuando parpadeaba, y distinguía un objeto, de color rosa y escuchaba una voz:

-¿Naruto, Naruto, estas bien?

-Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela, Sasuke siempre me humilla- dijo Naruto con una voz infantil, cuando despertó, observo hacia arriba y estaba Sakura viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Naruto acostado en las piernas de la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Naruto, estás bien?- Sakura decía cuando empezó acariciar el cabello rubio de Naruto.

-¿Sakura, como llegué hasta aquí? Solo recuerdo que estábamos en un partido creo que la pelota se dirigía a mí.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero tal parece que ya estás mejor.

-¿Por qué estas acariciando mi cabello?

-No lo sé, es muy bonito.

-¿Crees que es bonito my cabello?

-Sí- y Sakura puso su otra mano en la frente de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?

-Viendo si no tienes temperatura- después puso su mano en la mejilla derecha y Naruto se sorprendía, el miró a su alrededor y vio que era una casa de tienda, que tenía alrededor telones que impedían que los del exterior pudieran ver lo que pasaba adentro.

Sakura se agachaba lentamente hacia Naruto mientras que el se quedaba quieto sin hacer un movimiento en ninguna parte del cuerpo, y su mirada perdida en los ojos de aquella chica de cabello rosa, hacía creer que millones te pensamientos le pasaban por la mente, pero si algún pensamiento consistía en hacer alguna acción, el no podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Sakura se seguía acercando con la decisión que nada la detendría hasta lograr su más preciado objetivo; en un momento inesperado Sakura es golpeada por una pelota fuertemente en la cabeza, cuando queda inmediatamente noqueada que balancea para caer acostada en la camilla, Naruto se paró hasta que Sakura quedó dormida y Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Naruto tomó el balón y salió a la playa.

-¿Naruto has visto a Sakura-chan?- le preguntó Lee.

-No, creo que no- dijo Naruto nervioso con la idea que si le decía en donde estaba creería que tal vez le habría hecho algo a Sakura.

-Bueno entonces seguiré buscando.

Las vacaciones seguían, los maestros solamente recostaban en las camillas en las sombras y mientras los demás se divertían en las olas del mar. Cundo una ola gigante se estaba elevando hacia el cielo, una ola tan grande que sería como un tsunami, pero justo cuando se elevó a una gran altura cayó, primero en los jóvenes y luego arrasó con las camillas, incluso la casa de tienda en el que estaba Sakura, entonces llegó un punto en el que la arrasada termino dejando las cosas y a todos en diferentes partes en la playa, cuando el agua bajaba Naruto estaba acostado y a su regazo estaba Ino y cuando ellos dos se vieron Naruto gritó de una forma graciosa, quitó a Ino y se fue corriendo diciendo:

-¡Tengo que ir al baño con urgencia!- he Ino se quedo sorprendida de aquel suceso.


	5. Dar el primer paso

**Hola compañeros de , aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi primer fic; debo admitir que cuando supe que tenía más reviews me emocioné tanto que me dedicaría mucho a hacer nuevos. Cuando termine este fic haré uno nuevo con el tema del Señor de los anillos, no se lo pierdan; mis agradecimientos a karlosgoyo.**

_**Capitulo 5: Dar el primer paso**_

Una tarde que parecía que cuando el sol se escondía el cielo parecía que estaba en llamas, todos los ninjas terminaron sus vacaciones y se dirigían de nuevo a sus hogares, todos tenían sus mochilas colgando de sus espaldas, todos disfrutaron la gran aventura y Naruto tenía una expresión de confusión de lo que había pasado, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Shino le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Oh, Shino, solo estoy pensando un poco.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No estoy seguro si debería contártelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo dos razones- Naruto los decía levantando uno de sus dedos por cada motivo- primero, sigo teniendo curiosidad de cómo son tus ojos y segunda, tienes un carácter serio, así que no se si te conozco tanto como para decírtelo- Shino, con su mano tomó el hombro de Naruto, haciendo que ellos se quedaran hasta lo último del grupo.

-Entonces, supongo que es hora- dijo Shino.

-¿Hora de qué?- preguntó Naruto.

Shino puso las llamas de sus dedos a los costados de sus gafas y lentamente estaba levantando sus gafas mientras que Naruto estaba ansioso, con sus ojos sin parpadear, sin distraerse, sin quitar la vista de lo que vendrían siendo los misteriosos ojos de Shino, y cuando logró levantar las gafas solo un brillo golpeaba a Naruto haciendo que la piel de su cara, su pelo y su ropa se sacudieran como si hubiera una fuerte corriente de aire.

-¡Wow, esto es asombroso!- dijo Naruto cuando reía por la felicidad.

Hasta que Shino volvió taparse les ojos; Naruto tenía la mirada completamente perdida, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y su banda estaba medio desabrochada que se le estaba cayendo; Shino trataba de hacer que Naruto reaccionara; pero a través de su ojo aparecían todos los pensamientos que por consecuencia de lo que acaba de ver eran muy extraños. En sus pensamientos salían todos los Bijuus (bestias con cola) pequeños en una mesa tomando el té, cuando en los pensamientos avanzaba, aparecían diferentes tipos de alucinaciones; Sasuke estaba parado de espaldas y cuando volteó tenía la cara de Orochimaru; mientas que Naruto de bebe en pañales corría sonriendo.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Naruto solamente moviendo su boca.

-¿Ahora sabes cómo son mis ojos?

-No.

-Pero si te los acabo de enseñar.

-Lo único que vi fue un brillo que me enseño una epifanía.

-¿Qué es una epifanía?

-La revelación de una inevitable verdad, y me di cuenta de algo que me debí dar cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, no puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta, soy tan distraído.

-¿Y cuál es?

-El plátano es una excelente fuente de potasio, y todo el tiempo he comido ramen.

-_"No creo que este sea exactamente una epifanía"_- dijo Shino decepcionado de aquella respuesta- ¿entonces ya me puedes decir?

-Sí claro, la verdad es que no puedo pensar bien lo que ha pasado, Sakura, Hinata e Ino han estado comportándose muy raro.

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?

-Es que se han comportado de una forma muy diferente.

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres, creo que la situación es que ellas…- una gran nube pasó rápidamente a lado de Naruto haciendo que se cubriera los ojos con los brazo y cuando la tierra bajó, Shino ya se había ido.

En cuanto en un árbol Shino es lanzado a un árbol haciendo que sentara en el piso por el golpe, el vio que tres sombras tenebrosas estaban paradas en frente de él, tenían unos ojos diabólicos con unas sonrisas escalofriantes cuando una de ellas que rea Ino dijo:

-Escucha Shino, no te entrometas en lo que no te importa.

-Si le dices, verás nuestra furia- dijo Ino.

-¿Entendiste claramente?- quería confirmar Hinata.

La hermosa noche con millones de estrellas invadía el cielo de la aldea de Konoha, en la entrada los ninjas viajeros llegaban de su gran viaje, todos cansados con ansias de relajarse del largo recorrido, la mayoría estiraba sus músculos, y todos se despedían unos de otros y entonces alejándose, cada quien iba por su camino cuando Shizune llegó corriendo y dijo exhausta:

-Ino, Sakura, la Hokage las necesita a las dos para una misión.

-De acuerdo- dijeron las dos, cuando salieron corriendo con Shizune.

-_"Vaya, esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que dar el primer paso para lograr mi meta"-_ pensó Hinata- N…Naruto-kun.

-Hola Hinata- saludó Naruto.

-¿Naruto-kun, vas hacer algo esta noche?

-No, yo creo que solo voy a ir a mi casa.

-Bueno, ¿tal vez podríamos ir a cenar?

-Sí me parece una buena idea, ¿a dónde vamos air?

-¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurante Irodori?- el restaurante Irodori es un lugar en el que sirven variedad de comida no muy cara pero tampoco barata en el que unos de sus platillos más deliciosos es el ramen.

-Me parece muy bien, vamos.

Hinata estrechó su brazo en el de Naruto haciendo como si fuera su compañero especial, pero a Naruto no le daba importancia; llegaron al restaurante cuando un mesero les preguntó:

-¿Una mesa para dos?

-Sí por favor- contestó Naruto.

El mesero los llevó a una mesa pegado a una ventana, con un asiento de sillón, los dos se sentaron juntos, después les dieron unos menús cuando preguntó Hinata:

-¿Naruto-kun que vas a pedir?

-Creo que voy a pedir ramen ¿y tú?

-No lo sé, creo que pediré lo mismo.

Los dos pidieron lo mismo, y les llevaron sus platillos, tomaron los palillos y empezaron a comer, Naruto comía fideos largos mientras que Hinata lo hacía más despacio; después de solo unos cuantos minutos, los dos terminaron Naruto tenía algo de comida en la mejilla izquierda cerca de su boca y Hinata atenta tomó la servilleta y lo limpió como a un niño pequeño al que quiere mucho, y cuando bajó su mano los dos se veían en una conexión irrompible, tal vez este sería el momento de la verdad en el que la pelea de las kunoichi terminaría.

-La cuenta por favor- Naruto interrumpió ese preciado momento para Hinata dirigiéndose a un mesero y levantando la mano.

Los dos ninjas llegaron a la casa de Hinata que era una casa no tan grande pero de dos pisos, ella parecía estar decepcionada de sí misma por haber darle el beso a Naruto, pero fingía estar contenta por la noche.

-Fue una buena noche- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, me la pasé muy bien.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-¿M…Mañana?

-Claro, tal vez hagamos algo.

-C…Claro- Hinata para despedirse puso sus brazos arriba de los hombros de Naruto y le dio un abrazo y después entro a su casa.

Naruto quedó traumado por decir así, tenía la vista en aquella puerta y dejó de verla, volteó a su izquierda en su camino para llegar a su casa.

Tal parece que Hinata se pudo acercar más de lo que Ino o Sakura lo habrían hecho.

Pero ¿qué pasará ahora?...


	6. Consecuencias

**Que tal compañeros de , debo admitir que cuando leo sus reviews me inspiran a hacer nuevos capítulos, por favor cuando termine este fic me gustaría mucho que leyeran los siguientes, voy a tratar de leer incluso las historias de ustedes. Perdonen si me tardé demasiado. Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Alvaraiz: Tu nunca me fallas con tus reviews, muchos agradecimientos.**

**Leonshinoda: Gracias por tu review, prefiero no decir nada sobre lo que sigue en este fic para dejar la tentación.**

**Capitulo 6: Consecuencias**

Ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, en una cara que tenía tres líneas verticales en las mejillas, con la banda de Konoha, el cabello rubio un suéter de colores negro en la parte superior y naranja en la parte de inferior. Naruto estaba en un espacio completamente en negro ni siquiera se notaría si era algún espacio sin fin o un cuarto de paredes negras; no parecía tener piso o si era solo un abismo sin fin. En lo que ahora parecía el piso apareció un sharingan en un área un poco grande alrededor de Naruto, cuando el cayó en un vacío rojo, parecía que gritaba pero no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el viento rosando con su ropa, cuando entonces se desplomó en un piso igual que al principio en un espacio negro, volteó y veía a Hinata sonriéndole, pero ella solo estaba parada sin hacer nada; Naruto con sus manos se rascó los ojos creyendo que solo sería una alucinación, y cuando los volvió a abrir Hinata estaba frente a él, ella extendió sus brazos hacia los lado con una intención de esperar un abrazo, Naruto no hizo nada, entonces Hinata caminó hacia a él poco a poco sin cambiar la forma de sus brazos hasta que lo abrazó, extrañamente lo apretaba demasiado fuerte Naruto vio que de su boca salían burbujas e igual que el de Hinata, pareció que estaban bajo el agua, el abrió su boca y dejó salir muchas burbujas en pánico.

Naruto se levantó en pánico de la cama gritando, y abrazando una almohada grande, miró hacia todas partes y vio que ya había despertado, suspiró aliviado y dio una sonrisa.

Abrochándose el cierre del suéter, Naruto estaba listo para salir, se sentía muy confiado. Salió del edificio de apartamentos contento en un camino hacia un destino desconocido. En una calle alrededor de varios edificios de comercio o incluso casa Naruto veía a Hinata de espalda, iba a saludarla cuando un dedo tocó un hombro de Naruto haciendo que se volteara pero no había nadie, a él no le dio importancia así que se volteó, pero Hinata no estaba.

Mientras tanto en un callejón Ino tenía con su mano agarrada a Hinata del cuello de su suéter con mucha furia cuando le dijo:

-¿Qué rayos has hecho Hinata?

Aquella noche Hinata había abrazado a Naruto pero, a lo largo, escondida en la esquina de un edificio estaba Ino viéndolos con mucha impresión que la hacía saber que tal vez ya no habría esperanza para ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer en la noche, no finjas.

-¿Nos viste?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces ahora debes saber que Naruto ya está apartado.

-Apartadas mis chanclas.

-Esto no cambia nada.

-Claro que sí, seguramente ya sabes que tienes oportunidad.

-Claro que aún la tengo.

-No quiero empezar una pelea muy llamativa, así, adiós.

Hinata había usado un Jutsu de sustitución con un tronco, cuando Ino escucho objetos que cayeron, volteó a su derecha y vio unos botes de basura y Hinata tirada que tal parece que se había caído; Hinata le sonrió a Ino y rápidamente salió corriendo, detrás igualmente la siguió Ino, pero cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina Hinata ya no estaba, ni siquiera se había mezclado entre la gente.

Ino estaba viendo como Hinata le daba un caluroso abrazo a Naruto, en aquella noche, en otro lado, en la misma calle a lo largo, Sakura asombrada veía aquella impresionante acción.

Ojos hermosos, y con el círculo de los ojos completamente blancos, se abrieron, Hinata se sentó en su cama, sintió una presencia, volteó a su derecha y vio a alguien, dándole la espalda, con pelo corto y color rosa, y con una blusa color rosa que era de su cuello hasta su cintura con un círculo blanco en el centro.

-Me sorprendes Hinata- dijo Sakura cuando volteó, tenía una mirada preocupada.

-S…Sakura- ella se le acercaba, cuando se sentó al lado de Hinata.

-Debo decir que aquella noche lo que hiciste me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Tu también lo viste?

-Claro que sí, pero solo te voy a decir que esto no se va a quedar así.

Hinata salió corriendo de la puerta de su casa desesperada, mientras seguía miró hacia atrás y Sakura también estaba corriendo detrás de ella, las dos arrasaban la tierra sin lastimar a ninguna persona, pero haciendo que sintieran la fuerte brisa que dejaban.

-¡Hinata!- le gritó Ino, cuando igual la perseguía junto con Sakura.

Hinata dio un gran salto hacia un edificio y saltaba por todos, mientras que sus perseguidoras la seguían, sin rendirse. Salieron de la aldea por la entrada, y se adentraron en el bosque, Hinata parecía asustada no sabría cuales serían las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Llegaron las tres a un campo de entrenamiento, las tres se pararon en diferentes puntos, y se miraban unas a otras muy seriamente, por un rato, iban a suceder un evento muy dramático.

-¿Por qué nos estamos mirando unas a otras?- preguntó Ino.

-No sé, yo pensaba que iba a pasar algo- contestó Sakura.

-¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?- preguntó Hinata.

-Ya recordé, Hinata pagarás por lo que no tenías derecho hacer- contestó Sakura.

-No creo que ustedes se deberían rendir- dijo Hinata.

-¡Jamás- furiosa dijo Ino.

Las tres corrieron hacia un punto en que sería en medio de las posiciones en las que estaban y tomaron fuerza y se prepararon para dar un golpe las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- las chicas se quedaron congeladas volteando hasta ver que Kiba les había hecho aquella pregunta, y detrás de él estaban Shino y Naruto. Las tres se pararon derechamente apenadas y haciendo ademanes y posturas de vergüenza e Ino contestó:

-Nada.

-¿Q…Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hinata.

-Vinimos a entrenar- contestó Naruto orgulloso y con su dedo pulgar se tocaba el pecho.

-¿Y por qué están aquí?- les preguntó Shino.

Las tres levantaron uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo y abrieron sus boca con la respuesta a punto de salir, aunque en realidad no salió nada, así que solo bajaron sus dedos y se decepcionaron de no tener ninguna respuesta Hinata e Ino salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones mientras que Sakura se quedó muda y paralizada y repentinamente dijo:

-¡Estoy en todos lados y en ningún lugar!- Sakura con la mano desplomó una bomba de humo hacia el suelo haciendo que explotara y una niebla de humo rodeó a los presentes; cuando se dispersó Sakura ya se había ido.

El sol esta medio metido entre las montañas haciendo que el cielo cambiara a un color naranja rojizo, y las pocas nubes que estaban en el cielo parecían estar en llamas; en el departamento, Naruto tenía ya puesto su piyama, la parte superior de su cama ya estaba doblada para que cuando se fuera acostar solamente se acostaría; él fue a la cocina y tomó un plato de cereal, regresó a su cuarto sosteniendo su cereal y comiendo con una cuchara; cuando terminó, dejó aquel plato en un mueblo a lado de su cama, ya para entonces era de noche. Solamente se acostó en su cama boca abajo y puso sus manos debajo de la almohada. Una sombra lo miraba fijamente, sin mover ni un solo musculo para que Naruto no sintiera ninguna presencia, hasta que extendió su mano hacia a él.


	7. En el armario

**Hola compañeros de , hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi primer fic; estoy muy emocionado por recibir nuevo reviews, si hay alguna forma, por favor recomienden ya que quiero que mi fic sea muy leído. Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Alvaraiz: Gracias por tu fic, pero paciencia, todavía queda mucho por delante.**

**Capitulo 7: En el armario**

La sombra en el cuarto extendió su mano hacia el chico rubio dormido. ¿Qué haría con él, que le pasaría? La mano extendida recogió cuatro dedo menos el índice hasta que le tocó la espalda, y otra vez, solamente estaba comprobando si estaba dormido, solamente dio una pequeña risa por las cosquillas; la sombra se inclinó y la luz logró descubrir quién era; Ino.

Naruto estaba solo acostado junto a la pared del lado derecho de la cama, entonces la izquierda quedó libre, así que Ino aprovechó, con mucho cuidado empezaba a subirse a la cama, y cuando logro subirse con suavidad se fue acostando, cuando quedó acostada se acurrucó a lado de Naruto con las manos cerradas en su puño y sus piernas llegaban a su panza, se sentía muy acomodada y muy feliz de poder estar ahí; Naruto quitó su mano izquierda de la parte de debajo de su almudada y lo deslizó por encima de Ino hasta abrazarla, ella estaba nerviosa, pero acercó aún más que podía.

-Malvavisco- dijo Naruto aun dormido.

Naruto abrió su boca y mordió la cabeza de Ino, ella sintió algo de dolor, pero lo tuvo que soportar para no despertarlo; por suerte la dejó de morder a uno cuantos segundos, y entonces dejó de abrazarla para voltearse hacia la pared.

Se escuchó el timbre del departamento, Ino se tiró de la cama y se paró estaba mirando rápidamente a todos lados, mientras que Naruto se estaba despertando lentamente y a cada momento se escuchaba el timbre; Naruto se sentó en su cama y prendió una lámpara y volteó a su derecha, por suerte Ino a no estaba.

Se dirigió a la puerta y afuera estaba Kakashi respirando exhausto.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué está haciendo a estas horas?- preguntó rascando un ojo en señal de sueño.

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas que un día te pedí dinero prestado y habíamos hecho el trato que si al fin del mes no te lo devolvía me lo duplicarías?

-Sí.

-Bueno, según tu reloj son las 11:58 de la noche y este es el último día de este mes así que aquí tienes- Kakashi le entregó a Naruto un pequeño bonche de dinero.

-Gracias.

-Estoy muy cansado, ¿me puedes dar algo de tomar?

-Claro- Naruto lo invitó a pasar; Kakashi se sentó cansado en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina.

En el cuarto de Naruto, a través de un espacio muy pequeño abierto de la puerta deslizante del armario Ino observaba con nervios lo que pasaba afuera. Naruto le entregó un vaso con agua a Kakashi, con su mano sostuvo la máscara que ocultaba de su nariz hasta su barbilla; Naruto jamás había visto la cara completa de Kakashi, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tentación, al fin era el momento de saber cómo es Kakashi, tanta paciencia habrán valido la pena.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- Kakashi apunto atrás de Naruto aunque claro que no había nada, cuando volteó Kakashi dio un suspiro de alivio cuando dejó el vaso ya estaba vacío.

Naruto sostenía toda la furia con una cara de frustración que quería dejar salir todo el odio, pero solamente tragó el sentimiento y se calmó. Ino accidentalmente había caído, ya que estaba hincada, solo se escuchó un leve sonido, pero aún así Naruto y Kakashi pudieron escucharlo, pusieron atención al armario mientras que Ino se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, una encima de la otra, pero aun así ellos no le dieron importancia.

Ino dio un suspiro muy bajo, Kakashi salió del departamento, Naruto ya estaba muy despierto y según el reloj no había pasado un gran rato pero todavía era muy temprano: la 1:18 de la mañana.

Naruto estaba oliendo en el aire un olor algo desagradable, acercó su nariz a su axila derecha y puso un rostro de desagrado, decidió irse a bañar, el entró en su baño y solo se escuchó la regadera y se vio un vapor que salía por el agua caliente.

_-"¿Ya se metió?-_ pensó Ino y otra voz dentro de su cabeza respondió:

_-"No se muchachita ¿por qué no vas a ver?_

Abrió un poco más el armario y se arrastró como serpiente, cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina que daba la salida no pudo evitar voltear al baño y vio a Naruto, su suéter y su camisa a estaba en el piso, Ino solamente lo pudo ver de espalda, pero aún así sus ojos estaban deslumbrantes y su cara estaba roja claro como tomate que aun no madura; regresó igual arrastrándose como serpiente pero con más rapidez.

-Mi vida ya no volverá a ser la misma- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de vergüenza y sus ojos tenía lagrimas que querían salir, pero ella no parecía triste, sino feliz.

Se escuchó que la llave del baño se cerró, Naruto salió de ahí aunque de nuevo con la misma piyama, se abrazó así mismo en expresión de frío y se dirigió al armario, Ino entró en pánico, no supo qué hacer, Naruto extendió su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta.

Un teléfono sonó y Naruto retiró su mano y tomó el teléfono que también estaba en el escritorio a lado de su cama, lo levantó y lo puso en altavoz, cuando la voz suave de una mujer habló:

-Tiene un mensaje- Naruto siguió viendo el teléfono.

-Hola Naruto, oye, quiero decirte que tengo tu ropa interior, creo que me confundí cuando fuimos todos a las aguas termales, te lo devolveré mañana. ¿Y una pregunta más, por qué tienes ropa interior lleno de símbolos de Konoha?- Ino se tapaba la boca pero aun así se reía y se escuchaba muy poco su risa en carcajadas, Naruto miraba al armario.

Ino sacó un kunai de uno de sus bolsillos y se dijo:

-Ya me excedí, yo me largo de aquí.

Empezó a hacer un agujero en la pared, quería escapar, pero de ahí salió una araña, en el armario Ino se trepó al techo con mucho miedo, y la araña en el suelo parecía gruñirle mudamente, Ino cayó al suelo, tomó una tapa de una caja de zapatos y empujó a la araña hasta que saliera por uno de las ventanillas de la puerta.

La araña se dirigió hasta el mueble donde estaba la lámpara del cuarto y lo estaba empujando poco a poco.

-No, no- decía Ino susurrando lo más bajo que podía, y haciendo ademanes como si se lo hiciera a la araña.

La araña logró tumbar la lámpara que se rompió en pedazos, Naruto volteó rápidamente hacia los pedazos en el suelo sin darse cuenta de la araña.

-Shh, shh- hico Ino tapándose los ojos; pero Naruto se dirigió al armario y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡¿En dónde estás?! Oh, aquí estás… escoba- Naruto tomó una escoba que estaba inclinada en la pared, pero Ino no estaba ahí, Naruto se retiró y cerró la puerta y unos pies salieron de entre uno de las chaquetas, luego salió completamente, ahí se había escondido.

Naruto recogió todo los pedazos rotos de la lámpara, y los tiró en un cesto de basura; después apagó todas las luces, de nuevo iba a dormir, se acurrucó dentro de sus sabanas de su cama y después de unos cuantos minutos quedó completamente dormido, Ino tenía la oportunidad definitiva, abrió lentamente la puerta del armario, pero hizo un rechinido extremadamente ruidoso.

-¡Puedo despertar en cualquier momento!- exclamó Naruto extendiendo y moviendo sus manos y piernas al techo- No todavía es muy temprano- y volvió a la postura en la que estaba.

Ino quedó en un estilo asombrada, pero aun así siguió, con la punta de su pie derecho dio su primer paso, pero cuando toco el suelo, hubo un estruendo como si un trueno explotará en el departamento, Ino hizo una expresión de arruinarlo todo, pero aun así Naruto seguía roncando; dio otro paso y sonó lo mismo, pero el aún seguí dormido; Ino rápidamente dio pequeños pasos con las puntas y todos hicieron sonidos de un escenario como si fuera del apocalipsis, pero ni siquiera se acercó a la salida cuando Naruto despertó, Ino reaccionó rápidamente.

Cuando el abrió los ojos, todo estaba normal, el armario estaba cerrado y todo en orden. Ino ya no tenía tanta ventaja de salir.

-¿Ahora como puedo salir incógnita? Supongo que si trepo por los muros sería igual de ruidoso ¿Ahora qué hago?- se dijo así misma en voz baja, hasta que miro la ropa de Naruto. Se desvistió y puso su ropa en una bolsa que había encontrado y se puso la ropa de Naruto; se soltó el pelo in tomó algunas ligas, hizo todo tipo de nudos, hasta que pareció que tenía el mismo peinado que Naruto, lo tenía todo excepto que sus ojos eran completamente eran azules claro, sus rasgos en la cara eran muy femeninos, su pelo rubio era muy pálido, y no tenía la banda de Naruto; pero tenía que hacer lo mejor posible.

Salió del armario pero ahora los pasos hicieron que el piso crujiera como si tuviera cientos de años de antigüedad, ahora avanzó mucho más de lo anterior y estaba a unos dos metros de llegar a la salida, su corazón no dejaba de latir.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la voz de Naruto asustó los oídos de Ino, ella volteó y Naruto la vio determinadamente, saltó sobre ella, aunque él no sabía quién era.

-¿Quién eres tú, porque te pareces a mí, eres la versión femenina de mi?- Ino estaba acostad mientras que Naruto se recargaba en el piso con sus manos rodeando a Ino- ¡Contesta!- Naruto se acercó más a ella, no sabía si responderle o hacer algo más hasta que se decidió:

Los labios de Ino dieron un beso a los de Naruto.


	8. No es la primera vez

**Hola compañeros de Fanfiction, espero que le estén pasando bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que a juzgar por sus reviews lo estoy haciendo entretenido. Tal vez haga este fic hasta el capítulo 13. Agradecimientos a:**

**Alvaraiz: Que bueno que te ha estado gustando, pienso que has sido un lector fiel.**

**zero756: Agradezco mucho tu review, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo en el que se desarrollara más la historia después de lo sucedido prefiero no decir nada de la historia para el suspenso.**

**Karlosgoyo: Gracias por tu review, en esta parte Ino tendrá que zafarse muy difícilmente.**

**Capítulo 8: No es la primera vez**

Sus miradas no se separaban, estaban en shock, sus rostros estaban paralizados, pero aun así, Ino logró dar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo incluso macabra como desesperada. Ino puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y lo empujó y ahora dejándolo tirado en el suelo y ella encima de él aún sonriendo, pero Naruto aún no reaccionaba.

Ino aprovechada se agachó y siguió besándolo, era como una oportunidad que solamente se daba cada mil años, Ino acercó su boca al oído de Naruto y dijo en una voz muy suave:

-¿Este es tu primer beso, Naruto-kun?

El interior del cerebro de Naruto había un hueco el cual había gasolina agitándose y un pequeño rayo; una gota de la gasolina se combinó con el rayo haciendo una explosión el cual abrió unos recuerdos.

-En realidad no- dijo Naruto algo enojado empujando con fuerza a Ino- no es el primero.

-¿No fue el primero?

Naruto e Ino corrían de un lado a otro en el departamento, Naruto trataba de atrapar al que creía el que era un Naruto versión femenina, cuando a distancia se veían; Naruto tenía la intención de atraparla e Ino no quitaba la cara maquiavélicamente feliz.

-¿Entonces cuál fue?- preguntó Ino.

-Si te digo, ¿te quitarás ese disfraz que has usado muy astutamente?

-Hecho- increíblemente Ino lo dijo sin darle importancia.

Naruto estaba apenado de lo que iba a decir, rascándose una mejilla con su dedo derecho de su mano dijo:

-La primera vez fue en la academia ninja, cuando a los genin nos iban a aplicar los equipos, estaba celoso que Sasuke se llevara la atención de todos, entonces me subí al escritorio para confrontarlo y lo miré fijamente a los ojos; después un muchacho de enfrente me empujó accidentalmente, y pues entonces… pues ya sabes- Naruto dijo, pero cambiando de expresión a serio- ahora tu, quítate ese disfraz de yo falso.

Ino lo pensó un momento- No.

-¡No!

-Necesito que me digas todos los besos que has tenido.

-¿Todos?

-Sí todos, si no lo haces no me quitaré el disfraz.

Naruto frustrado tenía que decir rápidamente para no pasar una pena muy grande:

-¡De acuerdo solo he tenido tres! El segundo fue accidentalmente de nuevo con Sasuke cuando nuestras manos fueron pegadas con una goma ultra pegajosa una con otra; caímos por una cascada y por culpa de la goma; así sucedió. Y el tercero fue cuando en una cueva una mujer llamada Fuka, cuando hizo un Jutsu llamado el beso de la muerte, cuando ocurrió el beso ella trató de robar mi chakra, pero no pudo por el kiuuby. ¡Ahora descúbrete!- Naruto exclamó finalmente haciendo un doble rasengan en sus manos preparándose para saber quién era el intruso.

-De acuerdo, un trato es un trato. Haaaaaa- gritó simpáticamente lanzando la ropa de Naruto al aire.

…

Los rasengan de Naruto habían desaparecido y Naruto estaba en shock, mientras que Ino posaba con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra extendida, por suerte no estaba desnuda, tenía puesta su ropa original.

Naruto gritó muy fuerte, eso no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ino.

-¿Entonces eras tú Ino? Hm, no me lo esperaba, ¿acosa eres una acosadora?

-¿No lo entiendes Naruto? Je, no me sorprende, siempre fuiste un lindo niño ingenuo- Ino apuntó con su dedo a él- la cosa es que…

Una gran capa de humo ahogó el cuarto, y se escuchaba una tos. Cuando el humo se dispersó y no quedó nada, Ino ya no estaba.

Los ojos hermosos completamente de color verde muy claros se abrieron. Ino no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba con a boca tapada con un pañuelo, sentada en una silla, amarrada de las mano en la parte de atrás de la silla en la que estaba sentada y sus pies igualmente amarrados a las patas fronteras. Ino no sabía en donde estaba se sentía en pánico. Ella sintió un ardor en su cuello, en su parte derecha tenía una cruz el cual su contorno era color morado.

-Seguramente te preguntas: ¿En dónde estoy?, ¿por qué estoy amarrada?, ¿quién es esta persona?, ¿por qué está diciendo todas las preguntas que estoy pensando?- de las sombras se vio con ayuda por una lámpara una persona con voz femenina, con un traje de los anbu, tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza que ocultaba su cabello y usaba una máscara idéntica al que usaba Kakashi- bueno solo tienes que saber que lo que hiciste fue algo incorrecto.

Ino hizo un ademán del tigre con sus manos amarradas pero tal parece que no pasó nada.

-No te molestes he implantado un sello en tu cuello que te prohíbe hacer jutsus, solo se deshará si el implantador lo desactiva o si otra persona hace un Jutsu de deshacer… he dicho demasiado, no importa, tu no podrás salir.

Ino se retorcía y trataba de gritar pero era un intento inútil ante la actual situación pero quien era aquella voz, Ino podría distinguir una voz familiar si lo escuchara, raramente, no era conocida, era diferente.

Alejándose, la secuestradora se retiró, cerrando una puerta descuidada, sucia y en muy pequeñas partes, oxidada pero…

¿Quién era aquella persona?


	9. ¿Quién es?

**Hola compañeros de , como verán en capítulos anteriores en el principio de cada capítulo mi saludo siempre ha sido "Hola compañeros de ", he declarado que este será mi frase.**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi primer fic, realmente agradezco sus reviews, ustedes me inspiran para seguir, espero que lo disfruten. Agradecimientos a:**

**Kaliborn: Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber la verdad, je.**

**Alvaraiz: Trato de hacer los capítulos de diferente contenido, seguro que se pasó uno, pero solamente anoté los besos que he visto, muchas gracias por tus reviews. **

**Capítulo 9: ¿Quién es?**

Sigo encerrada en este lugar desconocido que podría estar en cualquier parte de la aldea, incluso fuera de mi hogar; estoy amarrada a esta silla, no tengo forma de escapar ya que me han implantado un sello que rechaza los jutsus, no hay nada a mi alrededor, más que solo hay una ventilación en la pared y la puerta antigua y escasamente oxidada.

Ha pasado un día, aunque no estoy muy seguro ya que no he podido ver los cálidos rayos del sol, el hermoso resplandor de la luna, ni tampoco a Naruto. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera Naruto? ¿Acaso no recuerda como era en nuestros tiempos?

( - )

Árboles se camuflaban unos con otros, siendo las hojas agitadas por el fresco viento que los azotaba dos niños corrían muy felices, pasando entre aquellos arboles, se escuchaban sus risas muy alegres. Naruto e Ino jugaban.

En un espacio muy extenso, lleno de pasto los pequeños niños agotados se sentaron riendo; Ino abrasó a Naruto:

-Me divierto mucho contigo Naruto-su linda voz chillona dijo.

-Yo también me divierto mucho contigo Ino.

-¿Seremos amigos para siempre?

-Claro que sí.

-Te quiero- Ino decía entre risa aunque Naruto creía esas palabras en forma de amistad.

-Yo también.

Aquella última palabra rebotó en la mente de Ino, como si un sonido golpeara las paredes de una cueva que no tenía obstáculos ni fin.

( - )

Luego Naruto se hizo rival de Sasuke, desde aquellos años el ya no estuvo suficiente tiempo conmigo, después se tuvo que ir unos años a entrenar con Jiraya-sensei. Pero no debo rendir, cuando salga de aquí y descubra quien es la enmascarada voy hacer que Naruto recuerde esos preciados recuerdos que nos unieron.

La puerta se ha abierto ha entrado la enmascarada, no tiene cuerpo de mujer pero se por su voz que si lo es; ha entrado con una silla, lo ha puesto en posición y se ha sentado en aquella. ¿Por qué está usando un uniforme y una máscara de anbu? ¿Acaso es miembro? ¿O solo es una impostora? Tengo que fijarme en cada acto que hace, su forma de hablar… su modo de sentar: Se ha sentado con las piernas juntas y uno de su hombro lo ha recargado en la espalda de la silla.

-Ya sabes por qué estás aquí- su forma de hablar es femenina pero algo grave, y habla muy seriamente, las veces que me ha visitado no ha mostrado ningún sentimiento, tal parece que no los expresa- tus actos han sido imperdonables; Naruto no es tuyo Ino.

¡Eso es tiene, que ser alguien que quiera a Naruto, solamente conozco a otras dos personas!: Hinata y Sakura.

Esta persona no tiene una voz tranquila ni aguda, su forma de sentarse no tiene ternura, según estas características no puede ser Hinata, todo indica que es Sakura. Soy muy lista, ahora solamente tengo que salir de aquí para culparla…también para darle una paliza.

-Seguramente piensas quién soy yo, te conozco de hace tiempo, eres muy lista, pero al igual que los mangas de misterio, la persona enmascarada siempre es la persona que menos piensas- dijo cuando se llevó la silla con ella y cerró la puerta.

De acuerdo se ha ido, tengo que estar calmada, aunque trate de hacerlo atada, no podré abrir la puerta, según por lo que escuché en los momentos en la que la enmascarada sale y cierra la puerta, ella pone el seguro, así que tengo que liberarme e idear una forma para salir.

Ya sé, voy a copiar a Shikamaru haré su ademán para pensar en un plan.

Hice aquel ademán y me puse a meditar, tal vez podría pensar en doscientos planes.

¡Ha! ¡Es increíble no tengo ni un solo plan! Ya sé, ahora si tengo un plan y solamente usando lo que hay a mi alrededor, je, casi no tengo nada, eso ya no importa.

Aunque estaba amarrada me impulse con el piso y brinqué con la silla una y otra vez, tenía que usar mucha fuerza, como no podía usar mi chakra y solo usaba mi fuerza me estaba cansando, pero al fin lo había logrado, las patas de la silla se habían quebrado haciendo que cayera, ahora podía mover mis piernas libremente, seguido la espalda de la silla se cayó cuando abrí más los brazo.

Salté pasando mis manos para abajo haciendo que quedaran frente a mí, ahí es donde me di cuenta que no las tenía amarradas con alguna cuerda o tela, eran unas esposas, pero podía quitármelos con lo que a continuación iba hacer me quité lo que tapaba mi boca y di un gran respiró, al fin podía respirar con normalidad.

¡No puede ser, cuando exhalé me tragué una mosca! Tosí para devolverla pero ya no pude hacerlo, que asco, además eso arruinó el momento de película de acción. Me dirigí a la ventilación y retiré la celda que encerraba el ducto y el ventilador.

Shh… esto tiene que ser con mucha precisión voy a cortar las esposas juntando mis manos y que lo que cuelgue lo voy a balancear contra el ventilador… ¿Pero a quién rayos estoy callando? Como si alguien supiera lo que estoy haciendo.

Es momento estoy balanceando la parte colgante de las esposas. ¡Lo logré se han roto pude separar mis manos! Pero aún así me apretaban mucho mis muñecas, con extremo cuidado acerqué mis muñecas al ventilador, por surte también los cortó y se abrieron, no ha pasado nada, ahora el siguiente paso:

Tomé un palo de la silla que afortunadamente tenía la punta filosa, lo usé para ponerlo en el centro del ventilador para destornillarlo, rápidamente me agaché cuando el tronillo cayó el ventilador bruscamente salió volando hasta encajarse en otra parte de aquel cuarto; fui aquella parte y lo desprendí de la pared, me dirigí hacia la perilla y usé el ventilador para cortarla, entonces la puerta se había abierto. Era la hora de escapar.

Al salir a la derecha solamente vi un pasillo no muy largo que llegaban a unas escaleras, ese era mi boleto de salida, me fui corriendo, subí las escaleras y unos quince escalones arriba abrí una puerta; una hermosa luz cegó mis ojos, aquella era mi señal de la libertas, entonces buscaré a la enmascarada y tomaré mi venganza y al fin sabré quién es.

( - )

Ino había caído sobre sus manos y rodillas, se volteó y empezó a llorar doblando su rodilla derecha que estaba rasguñada y mostrando sangre que no saldría pero a ella le dolía mucho.

( - )

Al salir rápidamente caí sobre mis mano y rodillas, seguido me acosté bocarriba viendo el cielo muy cansada.

( - )

-¿Estás bien Ino?- Naruto le preguntó parado a Ino con preocupación que estaba parado.

( - )

¿Naruto? Aquel recuerdo lo adoraba mucho, me senté viendo a mi rodilla recordando aquél razón, pero sentí que un fantasma del pasado me visitaba. Unas manos con una pequeña venda sanadora poniéndola en mi rodilla, yo voltee a ver quién era: Naruto. Me encantaba verlo de pequeño, pero más que sentía que él me cuidaba mucho, pero ahora es mi momento, no me rendiré yo me ganaré el corazón de Naruto, no importa cuántos raspones obtenga, lo lograré.

Ahora iré a ver a Sakura y aclararé las cosas con ellas, me vengaré por lo que ha hecho.


	10. Venganza

"**Hola compañeros de ", como su autor y según por sus reviews han de estar con la curiosidad de quién es la enmascarada, bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrir la verdad, agradezco muchos sus reviews, mi misión es que en este primer fic obtenga 100 reviews, pero supongo que tendré que dejar una tiempo para lograrlo. Agradecimientos:**

**Natsumi: La enmascarada puede ser cualquier personaje, pero no te preocupes, será el personaje menos esperado.**

**Capitulo 10: La venganza**

Una puerta se quebró dejando salir a Hinata, la cual salía corriendo.

-_Te atraparé Sakura y voy a recuperar a Naruto._

( - )

En una habitación no muy grande Hinata estaba atada de pies, manos, hasta la boca; con un sello en forma de cruz morada en su cuello, trataba de liberarse pero era inútil. En frente de ella había una persona sentada en una silla, tenía puesto un traje de anbu y una máscara como la que tenía Kakashi, también portaba un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza para evitar que se viera su pelo.

-Déjame decirte Hinata que no eres la única en esta situación- decía las persona enmascarada con una voz femenina pero algo grave, se sabía que era mujer aunque no tuviera cuerpo de tal, puede que lo haya ocultado mediante su disfraz.

Dirigió el control a una televisión colgada en una de las esquinas superiores de aquella habitación; esta se prendió dejando ver a Ino inconsciente igualmente amarrada a una silla, Hinata estaba sorprendida de tal secuestro que había hecho.

-Supongo que por las evidencias empiezas a sospechar quien soy, después de todo eres muy lista- la enmascarada recogió la silla y se dirigió a la puerta y entonces salió- no puedo dejar que estén cerca de Naruto.

( - )

La puerta por el que salió Hinata había abierto dejando libre el escape, se recargó sobre sus piernas para tomar aliento, pero no era momento para rendirse, estaba decidida a encontrar a Naruto.

Tal parecía que estaba en un bosque rodeado de árboles, entonces salto hasta la cima de uno, y logró ver a lo largo la puerta de Konoha, entonces se puso en marcha corriendo entre los árboles.

A una larga distancia de la puerta de Konoha deteniendo a su carrera Hinata paró sorprendida.

-¡Ino!- Hinata había visto a Ino que también había parado de haber corrido; entonces Hinata fue abrazarla.

-¿Hinata, qué tienes?- Ino dijo extrañamente.

-Estabas tú también capturada por Sakura- Hinata dejó de abrazar a Ino.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Cuando estaba capturada, Sakura me mostró por un televisor que igualmente estabas capturada; tal parece que también te las arreglaste para escapar.

-Sí, y ahora voy a vengarme de Sakura.

-Tú también, te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta, cuál?

-Ya que tú y yo vemos a cobrar venganza por lo que nos hizo Sakura, aunque tú y yo seamos rivales; vamos a enfrentarnos a ella juntas.

-No estoy muy segura.

-¿Ya tienes forma de encontrarla?

-No pero…está bien trabajemos juntas.

-Perfecto.

Hinata usó su Byakugan y entre todos los objetos que se habían convertido en blanco y negro, había un camino de rastro del chakra de Naruto.

-Es por aquí.

Las dos aliadas siguieron un camino específico cruzando y girando por las calles. Hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que estaba pegado en el interior del muro de Konoha, ahí había una puerta de madera café.

-El rastro llega aquí.

-De acuerdo, entremos.

Ino abrió la puerta bruscamente el cual un cuarto oscuro se iluminó escasamente, pero lo necesario como para ver que el lugar era grande y en el centro estaba una persona sentada en una silla, tal pareciera que estaba amarrado con las manos en la parte de atrás, con un saco negro en la cabeza y sorprendentemente tenía la ropa que utiliza Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- gritaron la dos chicas, corriendo desesperadamente a Naruto.

Le quitaron la bolsa y lo levantaron, pero solo era una saco que tal parecía que era de arena, el cual tenía escrito con negro "se lo creyeron". La puerta se había cerrado, dejando el cuarto completamente oscuro, en una tele que se había prendido en una esquina de aquella zona, logró iluminar solamente una pequeña parte de aquella zona, entonces había salido la enmascarada:

-Hola, Hinata, Ino; sabía que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que salieran de la primera trampa, entonces hice un plan B, y como el Byakugan tal parece que es una técnica natural de los Hyuga, no lo pude anular con el sello; utilicé a Naruto para dejar el camino que las guió hasta aquí- Ino y Hinata parecían enfadadas por haber caído en aquella trampa- Hinata no pudo saber si salió, ya que cuando salimos le implanté el Jutsu que prohíbe usar técnicas, de ese modo Naruto no expulsó chakra. Las mantendré cautivas por un tiempo, solo cuando Naruto pueda olvidarse de ustedes, entonces yo haré mi movimiento, hasta luego.

Ahora no había visión alguna e Ino muy preocupada dijo:

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No te preocupes, como dijo Sakura, el Byakugan no puede ser anulado- Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio alrededor que solo eran Ino, el maniquí de Naruto, la televisión y la puerta- lo tengo; no te preocupes Ino voy a sacarnos de aquí.

Hinata se dirigió a la televisión que estaba situada en un banco metálico con cuatro patas, Hinata retiró la televisión y también las patas que parecían ser removibles, entonces solo quedó la base de aquel banco.

Lo insertó en lo que era un espacio libre de la puerta de la que dejar que se doblara, Hinata jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que uno de los aparatos para abrir y cerrar la puerta tronó seguido de los que faltaban, la puerta había sido derrumbada. Hinata e Ino habían salido de nuevo victoriosas, saliendo de la oscuridad y ascendiendo a la luz pero aún quedaba una interrogante.

-¿Y ahora cómo los encontramos?- le preguntó Ino a Hinata.

-Eso ya está arreglado: Cuando, Sakura puso el sello en Naruto eso hizo que una esencia de chakra quedara muy marcada, no me había dado cuenta ya que solo quería rastrear el de Naruto- Hinata había visto otro camino de chakra pero, extrañamente era de color morado.

-Este es el camino definitivo- dijo Hinata.

-¡Muy bien, vamos!

Siguieron su rumbo.

En una habitación la enmascarada estaba parada frente de Naruto, que estaba casi dormido, por decirse noqueado; el estaba en una silla, agarrado solo de manos en los brazos de la silla con una cuerda, no estaba consciente de lo estaba a su alrededor o que pasaba, estaba demasiado quieto y débil con aquel famoso sello igual en su cuello.

-No te preocupes Naruto, no nos molestaran más ellas dos, solamente somos tu y yo- Naruto no escuchaba, no tampoco hablaba, ella se inclinó y se acercó a él, y lo besó pero con la máscara puesta, no quería que descubriera su identidad.

Una explosión derrumbó aquella parte que era solamente una pequeña casa, en la llegada, heroicamente llegaron Hinata e Ino listas para el combate.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó la enmascarada.

-No tuviste todas las pistas cubiertas- contestó Ino.

-Y ahora te enfrentaremos Sakura- dijo Hinata.

-Sakura…

Las dos se dirigieron a Ino las dos usando trabajo en equipo para golpearla, golpeaban en todo su cuerpo con los puños y los pies, la enmascarada no tenía oportunidad ante sus poderoso ataques, cada vez estaba más dañada y débil. Cuando dieron las dos una patada 100% poderosa al estomago de la villana, aventándola a una distancia, cuando se levantó, las dos heroínas ya estaban dando un golpe combinado con los puños a la cara de aquella enmascarada, cuando chocaron, la máscara se había agrietado mucho, la aventando haciendo que rebotara bruscamente con el suelo.

Las dos ya habían dado todo, ya que no podían usar chakra. La persona golpeada se estaba levantando muy lentamente mientras que su máscara se desmoronaba en pedazos poco a poco y su pañuelo se quitaba de su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro.

-Les dije que sería la persona menos esperada- la voz se había hecho mucho más grave.

Naruto estaba recuperando la razón y volteó sorprendido al igual que sus salvadoras.

-No puede ser posible- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hinata e Ino.

-Así es, soy yo… ¿sorprendidas?.


	11. Desenmascarada

"**Hola compañeros de ", estoy seguro que se comen así mismos con la tentación de saber quién es la persona detrás de la máscara. Pero no puedo decirles cuando lo sabrán. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que les traigo hoy que ¡al fin terminaron mis exámenes! Espero que les gusten y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Capítulo 11: Desenmascarada**

El cielo era azul, el cual un sonido tranquilo se había roto por una explosión; en una pequeña casa tenía partes destruidas, el cual adentro estaban Ino, Hinata, Naruto que estaba amarrado de manos a los brazos de una silla, él había recobrado la consciencia y estaba volteando hacia la enmascarada la cual estaba muy débil, encada en el suelo y su máscara se estaba desmoronando en pedazos por las grietas de aquel golpe que le habían dado las salvadoras de Naruto, y su pañuelo de la cabeza se estaba desabrochando. Su cara se vio completamente.

-No puede ser- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras que Naruto estaba muy sorprendido.

-Así es soy yo… ¿sorprendidas?

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- exclamó Naruto cuando el pañuelo se había caído, viendo el pelo negro con picos en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Les dije que sería la persona menos esperada- dijo Sasuke.

Los otros tres estaban boquiabiertos, no lo podían creer. Pasaron dos minutos y seguían igual.

-¿Qué hacen, aún lo siguen procesando?

-Pero… eso significa que tú eres… ¿gay?- dijo Hinata.

-Bueno…supongo que sí- contestó Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke ¿por qué me capturaste?- preguntó Naruto aún sorprendido.

-Te he estado vigilando muy de cerca Naruto y he visto que ella han estado tratando de conquistarte, así que la razón por la que te capturé, es que te quería para mí Naruto.

-Que bajo has caído Sasuke- comentó Ino.

-No lo creo.

-¡Un momento! ¿No les parece que es muy raro que Sasuke esté enamorado de Naruto y que de repente vuelva a la aldea?- Hinata se opuso a los hechos.

-Eso es muy cierto- Ino había liberado a Naruto el cual había hecho varios ademanes con las manos, del cual activó un Jutsu que hizo que los sellos de Ino y Hinata se desvanecieran como fuego extinguiéndose.

-¿Pero cómo hizo eso? También lo tenía sellado- Sasuke estaba asombrado.

-Cierto, pero cuando hiciste el sello almacené una pequeña parte del chakra del Kiuuby en mi cabeza para luego liberar el sello, pero no lo pude usar antes, ya que había perdido la consciencia. ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Sasuke jamás ha expresado sus sentimientos!

Ino había hecho el Jutsu Transferencia de Mentes de un segundo a otro lo había desactivado, cuando dijo:

-Je, debo admitir que nos engañaste muy bien- Ino parecía muy confiada.

La piel de Sasuke se empezó a elevarse como si se lo arrancaran pero no sentía dolor alguno, solo quedaba asombrado por tal efecto que le estaba pasando mientras que los otros tres solo se quedaban mirando seriamente.

-¿Pero qué hicieron?

-Hemos anulado tu Jutsu de imitación, Sakura- dijo Hinata.

-¿Pero cómo lo supieron?- preguntó Sakura perpleja por el hecho que la habían descubierto.

-No tienes la verdadera personalidad de Sasuke- respondió Ino.

-Saben algo, es gracioso, Sakura fingió ser otra persona y luego, otra vez fingió ser otra persona, pareciera que tenía otra identidad si descubrían la primera, muy interesante, pero no estuvo bien que me capturaras.

-Pero fue para que estuviéramos juntos Naruto.

-¿Juntos, a qué te refieres?

-Yo te amo Naruto- Naruto se había asustado de aquellas palabras.

-Pero…pero si a ti te gusta Sasuke.

-¡No! Yo te quiero a ti.

-No puede ser posible, pero también Ino.

-Así es, y yo no haría una tontería para tener a Naruto- dijo Ino enojada de que Sakura le dijera sus sentimientos a Naruto.

-Yo también quiero a Naruto- dijo Hinata sin timidez.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh… esperen- Naruto estaba recordando la vez que luchó cintra Pain y Hinata dijo sus sentimientos hacia Naruto- ya lo recordé, pero, esperen eso significa que ustedes tres- Naruto cayó en una espiral el cual hacia presente todo el tiempo que pasó con ellas tres.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- dijo Sakura.

Ino y Hinata voltearon y no vieron nada más que polvo volando en el aire , mientras que Naruto estaba corriendo asustado a toda velocidad que cuando pasaba por las persona el aire los arrastraba.

Naruto estaba escondido debajo de las sabanas de su cama, asustado de que lo fueran a encontrar.

-_Esas chicas están locas, son unas acosadoras, si Sakura fue capaz de hacer tales actos, no quiero imaginarme que harán las demás después-_ pensó Naruto_- al menos aquí nadie me encontrará, esperen un momento esta es mi casa, ¿no es demasiado obvio?_

-Aquí nunca nos encontrarán Naruto-kun- Hinata estaba también escondida junta al lado de Naruto, cuando él de un grito saltó y estaba colgando del techo como un gato.

-Hinata ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a estar contigo Naruto-kun- Hinata estaba sentada en la cama de Naruto.

-No, no quiero que tú también me hagas algo malo.

-Yo jamás haría eso Naruto-kun.

-Ya no puedo confiar en ninguna de ustedes tres- Hinata se había colgado de Naruto, amarrando con manos y pies, aún colgando del techo, cuando Naruto cayó en la cama junto con Hinata, y ella no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Naruto-kun eres tan lindo- Hinata estaba feliz de estar abrazando a Naruto.

-Solo me gustaría que algo insignificante viniera a mi rescate.

Entrando por la puerta bruscamente llegaron Lee y Neji.

-¡Hemos venido a salvarte Naruto!- había gritado Lee.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¿Qué está haciendo?- Neji estaba sorprendido.

-¿Pues qué no ven? Naruto y yo estamos demostrando nuestro amor- Hinata se sentó en la cama sin soltar a Naruto.

-Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-Tranquilo Naruto, te salvaremos- Lee siempre diciendo cosas con mucha confianza.

-No me lo quitarán- Hinata arrojó una bomba de humo que seguido explotó dejando a ciegas a los salvadores de Naruto, cuando pudieron ver mejor ellos ya no estaban.

-Se largaron- dijo Lee algo que ya era bastante obvio.

-¿Sabes algo Lee? Ya me cansé que en esta historia en la que tú y yo casi nunca aparecemos en los escapes siempre se usen bombas de humo.

-Tienes razón siempre en los escapes siempre usan las bombas de humo.

-¡Eso fue lo que yo dije!

-Que mal, el autor ha duplicado los diálogos.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a ver si ya puso la marrana.

-Está bien, oye, cuando hablas de la marrana ¿hablas de Tonton?

-Sí- los dos se habían ido de la casa sabiendo que habían sido derrotados.

Naruto estaba tirado en una cama de tipo de las que solamente tienen las sabanas y se ponen en el piso, encima de él estaba Hinata, sonriéndole, ella tenía tomadas las manos de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces Hinata?- Naruto preguntaba preocupado.

-Nada- Hinata se recostó en el pecho de Naruto si dejar de sostener sus manos- solo quiero que estar a tu lado. Sabes Naruto, espero que me elijas a mí en vez de ellas dos, así tú y yo seríamos felices.

Naruto ahora entendía los sentimientos que tenían aquellas tres chicas, sabía que lo que hacían era por él, que sus comportamientos eran por él, que sus corazones se lo darían a él, hasta el supo que la única forma de acabar con esto era decidiendo a alguna de ellas, pero algo pasaba por su mente continuamente, era una sensación, su corazón no dejaba de latir.

_-¿Acaso estoy enamorado?_

_Querido lector por ahora este es el final del nuevo capítulo de este fic, ya que me están amenazando Neji y Lee para que tengan más apariciones en esta historia, así que sigan leyendo y hasta la próxima._

_MPC11: Autor._


	12. Recuerdos

"**Hola compañeros de ", ¿cómo están todos el día que estén leyendo esto? Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que se acerca cada vez, eso es lo que me molesta siempre en los animes, pero no importa, no se preocupen después de este fic estoy seguro que haré otros. Gracias por sus reviews. Agradecimientos:**

**Kaliborn: Me dio mucha risa tu review, pero no te preocupes, he derrotado a Neji y a Lee con my Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.**

**Espero que lo desfruten. **

**Capítulo 12: Recuerdos**

Ya era de noche y Hinata estaba dormida, aún estaba encima de mí, si me movía podía ser que la despertara; creo que estoy en su habitación, en su casa. Dejando el tema de en donde estoy, ya no sé qué decir en la situación en la que estaba, Sakura, Hinata e Ino están enamoradas de mí. Creo que debí darme cuenta desde un principio, seguramente me van a poner a elegir con quién me quiero quedar, ¿pero qué es esta sensación que siento? Puede ser que también esté enamorado, ellas tres me importan.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata pronunciaba mi nombre mientras dormía. ¿Qué estará soñando? Seguro que sueña conmigo, eso es lo que me hace pensar de qué pasaría si elijo a una, ¿qué pasaría con las demás? Me gustaría tener alguna epifanía.

Me arrastro muy lentamente para zafarme de él amarre de Hinata, pero me estaba agarrando aún más fuerte.

-Naruto-kun por favor no te vayas, quiero que estés a mi lado, al fin podemos estar juntos- Hinata seguí dormida, pero parecía que incluso en sus sueños parecía que me alejaba de ella, eso me ponía aún más triste, triunfante mente al fin fui libre, Hinata estaba acostada con sus piernas y brazos separadas encima de la cobija. La acomodé acostándola debajo de la cobija, pero ocurrió algo:

-Naruto-kun, por favor no me dejes- Hinata parecía preocupada, una lágrima resbalaba  
por su mejilla derecha, no quería que me fuera, así me quedaré hasta después.

Me levanté para ver su habitación y lo que me llamó la atención fue que en un escritorio el cual tenía un espejo y enfrente del escritorio un banco, tal vez aquí es en donde se arregla, y en el escritorio, había unas fotos: Una era con su equipo cuando eran niños, Hinata daba una sonrisa tímida, en medio de sus compañeros y enfrente de su maestra. Otra era enfrente de la academia ninja, cuando se graduó para ser chunin, tenía puesto un chaleco verde y sostenía un pergamino en la mano en el cual sus dos manos los tenía juntas en su pecho en el que también por su cara tenía algo de vergüenza al tomarse esa foto. Y la última que vi fue una foto en grupo con todos los equipos en la actualidad y me fijé en Hinata que estaba a lado mío, estaba también con las manos en su pecho mirándome con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, esforzándose y trabando duro para que yo le prestara atención, y se ha sacrificado por mí.

Recuerdo cuando ella luchó contra Neji, dio su máximo potencial, y perdió, en esa ocasión tal vez también quiso que me diera cuenta que también es fuerte; y la lucha contra Pain ella dio su vida por mí, eso jamás lo olvidaré, puede ser que su amor sea puro en verdad.

He abierto mis ojos, que al ver claramente vi que ya había amanecido, me quedé dormido en un árbol, bajo sus sombra, en la punta de una colina dentro de la aldea, lejos de las demás casas, los deslumbrantes rayos del sol hacían reluciente a la aldea.

Todavía sigo pensando de cómo habrá despertado Hinata al ver que yo no estaba. Qué extraño siento, como si algo se estuviera recargando en mi hombro, volteo y lo que veo es: ¡Sakura!

Ella estaba dormida en mi hombro pasivamente, ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, los dejó medio abiertos, volteó y me dijo muy feliz:

-Buenos días Naruto.

-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?-tenía miedo de que me fuera a hacer algo igual a lo de antes.

-Solo vine a dormir contigo, te ves tan lindo cuando duermes.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-En la noche, ya estaba dormido como un lindo bebé.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- me había separado de Sakura asustado.

-No lo sabía, te estaba buscando y te encontré.

-¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

-Para estar contigo.

-Pues, yo creo que ya no quiero estar contigo.

-Supongo que sí- Sakura se acercó a mí y me abrazó desprevenidamente en el piso- lo lamento mucho Naruto, pero no quería que estuvieras con ella dos, quería que estuvieras conmigo, no debí haberte capturado, pero estaba desesperada- su voz empezó a tornarse triste- es que yo te quiero mucho- Sakura empezó a llorar, estaba impresionado, de verdad me quería, este tema me está revolviendo mis pensamientos.

Me sentí muy mal, así que le devolví el abrazo y dejó de llorar.

-Lo siento Sakura, por hacerte sentir así- alejé a Sakura dejando mis manos en sus hombros- pero no te aferres a alguien, si lo haces te vas a sentir igual que ahora.

-¿Eso significa que no me elijes a mí?

-Yo no dije eso, lo tengo que pensar- me paré y le entregué mi mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, seguido ella lo tomó y apoyándose se paró- nos vemos después- me alejé de ella, dejándola sola, también quería que ella pensara mejor lo que hizo y lo que va hacer.

Me siento más deprimido que nunca, estoy en mi cama con mis manos atrás de mi cabeza y mis piernas están extendidas, son esos momentos en el que una persona se siente triste y no sabe qué hacer, estoy pensando mucho en Sakura, ella también quiere que me quede con ella, y puede ser posible por los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, no solo como amigos, incluso como integrantes del equipo 7.

Pero todavía recuerdo que antes le gustaba Sasuke, siempre quería estar cerca de él, muchas veces me ignoraba y a veces me criticaba; pero aún así ella tenía confianza en mí.

Cuando volví a la aldea ella estuvo más junto a mí, pero aún así seguía siendo muy brusca, a pesar de esas características siempre me he preocupado por ella, siempre ha sido una compañera y una muy querida amiga. No tengo idea de quien elegir, no creo que eso de elección sea muy justo.

Mis manos están aferradas a los barandales de los barandales del extendido balcón de mi casa, con el viento soplando mi cara, se siente fresco, pero seguí distraído.

-¿Todavía no decides Naruto?- me asusté al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, cuando volteé, vi que era Ino, siento como si ya me acostumbrara sin permiso a mi casa.

-¿Ino, por qué no haces nada de ruido?- le pregunté respirando hondamente.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- ella también puso sus manos en el barandal, muy cerca de mí y me tenía la mirada muy feliz, ahora que sé lo que han estado haciendo, este tipo de cortejos me da pena.

-Te quiero preguntar algo Naruto.

-Sí.

-¿No recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

-Pues sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con este asunto?

-Supongo que no nos recuerdas juntos.

-¿Juntos?

-Tal parece que no lo recuerdas, déjame ayudarte- Ino puso la punta de sus dedos a los costados de mi cabeza y vista se volvió negra, de ahí apareció el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke en un ojo, la verdad es que no se por qué; pero aquel objeto rotó dejando vero solamente la parte roja y me adentré en ella, esta se aclaraba de colores para combinar un color brilloso, viéndolo más claro me di cuenta que estaba viendo el sol.

Puse mi mano izquierda encima de mis ojos para hacer sombra y ver claramente, bajé la vista y estaba en un hermoso lugar, my extensa con pasto, de ahí un niño y una niña corrían entre risas; siento familiar este lugar y a esos niños.

Los veo detenidamente y los reconozco al instante.

-Somos tu yo Naruto- Ino avanzó a mi lado, con una sonrisa con ánimo bajo- de niños veníamos siempre aquí a jugar, pero lo olvidaste- el tiempo pasó muy rápido dejando ver todos los sucesos que pasaba en aquel lugar, veía que pasaba el día y la noche, seguía viendo que nosotros seguíamos jugando de un lado a otro, pero, veía que solamente Ino pasaba según esto día tras día, dejando sola aquella zona.

El tiempo paró y solo vi a Ino-niña sentada frente a nosotros, tenía sus brazos cruzados recargados en sus rodillas y vi que lloraba.

-¿Por qué llora?- me había preocupado, sentía algo de culpa.

-Tú y yo no nos vimos después de que entramos a la Academia Ninja, siempre creí que vendrías conmigo como lo habías prometido- me sentí paralizado mi vista se convirtió en un recuerdo dentro de un recuerdo.

( - )

-¿Seremos amigos para siempre?

-Claro que sí.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

( - )

-Ya recuerdo.

-En este lugar tú y yo éramos muy felices, nadie se interponía entre nosotros, las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron de su cara, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa por el recuerdo de una amistad que creía ser interminable.

De nuevo a la realidad las lágrimas de Ino ya no estaban.

-Lo lamento Ino, quebré mi promesa- apretaba mis puños muy fuerte haciendo que las ganas de llorar no salieran.

Ino se acercó a mí, su rostro se acercó al mío, pero paró al dejar nuestros ojos que se miraban fijamente y a nuestros labios unos centímetros separados.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Un gran choque de electricidad golpeó mi cara, pero algo sentía. ¡Eso es! De un buen salto bajé del edificio y corrí sin parar buscando a las personas de mi historia de amor. Esto no se trata de decidir…

_No importa como sea su personalidad, siempre la he tenido a mi lado, ella es con quien quiero estar._


	13. No es cosa de elegir

"**Hola compañeros de " hoy 21/06/13 (el día en que lo estoy empezando escribir) además que es el primer día de verano, les traigo el último capítulo de mi primer fic el cual me siento muy orgulloso. Espero que aunque esta historia esté terminada más personas lo lean aunque claro haré otros, estén atentos al próximo fic. Estoy seguro que este es el capítulo más largo de este fic, así que tengan mucha paciencia al leerlo y espero sus reviews. Agradecimientos a:**

**Kaliborn: Parece que te dejé mucho tiempo en silencio, aquí tienes un épico final, espero que te guste. (Aún no se qué significa "Inner"). **

**Capítulo 13: No es cosa de elegir**

Naruto corría en un espacio en negro que parecía que no podía avanzar pero tal parecía que no sabía que estaba ahí o que no avanzaba, una luz hacía parecer una salida, se hacía cada vez más grande, tenía una forma de la salida de un túnel de tren.

Cuando había salido era un niño, pero no dejaba de correr, el no sabía su situación, era como una ilusión que solo quería detenerlo para que no llegara a su destino. Alrededor de Naruto, era normal, los edificios de aldea y las personas en sus asuntos personales. Naruto pasó a Sakura cuando tenía la misma edad, igual a Hinata e Ino que se mezclaban entre la gente pero Naruto solo estaba concentrado en su camino.

Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina ya estaba convertido en un muchacho de doce años, igualmente pasó a las tres chicas con la misma edad, era un viaje del tiempo, se recordaba el tiempo de la vida de aquel chico.

_-Ya sé la solución a este problema, esto no es cosa de elegir, siempre la he tenido y siempre la tendré a mi lado, y no importa, también sé qué hacer con los otros problemas-_ Naruto pensaba con decisión, ya que se había transformado a su edad normal.

Naruto apoyó sus manos en sus piernas respirando una y otra vez pensando: _¿En dónde está?_

En el campo de entrenamiento, el uno de los tres troncos de entrenamiento: el del medio; estaba siendo golpeado por puños furiosos, aquella chica de pelo rosado, por la cantidad del sudor que tenía, parecía que había practicado por un tiempo. Sakura, ya estaba cansada y recargó su cabeza en el tronco, dejando caer pocas gotas de sudor con rostro preocupado a punto de llorar.

-No es justo- Sakura lo decía sacando las palabras de su boca ya que no había nadie a su alrededor- ¿qué tal si Naruto elije a otra? No quisiera quedarme sola- se sentó con la espalda contra el tronco, las piernas las tenía doblada, las cuales ayudaron a recargar sus brazos, los tenía cruzados para poner su boca- no lo culparía si lo hiciera, debí haber tratado mejor a Naruto cuando éramos niños, en ese tiempo solo me importaba Sasuke y lo trataba mal. Todavía recuerdo cuando lo ignoraba y lo golpeaba, puede ser que a lo mejor también lo golpeo "un poco"- puso su frente en los brazos y guardó silencio para meditar.

En aquel paisaje en el que estaba Ino, bajo la sombra de las hojas de una árbol maduro, Ino no podía dejar de recordar esos tiempos en el que estaba junto a Naruto.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado conmigo, Naruto?- Ino tenía lagrimas e sus mejillas que no caían de su rostro pero tampoco surgían más de sus ojos, su rostro era serio, no pareciera que estuviera muy triste- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en Ino.

Hinata estaba con sus dos manos en un vaso que tenía té caliente, sentada en una mesa de un restaurante, se veía algo apenada ya que tenía la cabeza baja y estaba viendo el vaso.

-¿Entonces para qué me has llamado Hinata?- Tsunade dejó su vaso bruscamente en la mesa, el otro brazo lo tenía encima arriba, y estaba ebria.

-Tsunade-san quiero preguntarte… ¿qué hago para que un chico se enamore de mí?

Tsunade estaba impresionada por la pregunta, Hinata jamás le había preguntado a Tunado por esas cosas, sintió como si esa fuera su oportunidad para que Hinata confiara en ella.

-Bueno Hinata- Tsunade estaba muy confiada- lo que quieres es gustarle a Naruto ¿verdad?- Hinata puso expresión de sorprendida- Tranquila no diré nada a nadie; te voy a decir como: La verdad es que creo que como eres así estás bien.

-¿E…Enserio?

-Sí, eres muy linda siendo tímida y cuando es el momento eres valiente; pero recuerda algo los muchachos siempre han querido eso- Tsunade apuntó a la parte muy debajo de su cuello. _Seguramente ya saben de qué hablo_. Hinata se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Bueno- Tsunade había acabad de tomar lo que areciera sake- ya sabes que hacer; yo me retiro.

-G…Gracias Tsunade-san, que bueno que puedo confiar en usted- Tsunade sentía que estaba en un paraíso al oír esas palabras su misión se había cumplido. Ya después Tsunade se largó de aquel restaurante, dejando a Hinata pensando la pequeña charla que habían tenido.

En la calle oscura Sakura tenía la mirada baja con un pequeño reflejo de tristeza, seguía preocupada de que pasaría en un futuro muy cercano; al igual que Ino. Pero aunque Hinata tenía el mismo tipo de sentimiento ella iba en una calle poblada y que le llegaban los rayos del sol, ella sentía que si su forma de ser sería lo suficiente como para gustarle a Naruto.

En las calles en el que iban las chicas, si seguían caminando se iban a encontrar en punto en el que aquella calles se unían, ahora las tres si tenían el sol por donde caminaban, llegaron al final de las calles y ellas ya se estaban viendo, seriamente pero aún así sin rencores.

-¡Hinata!- una voz a lo lejos chocó a las tres chicas que hizo que Sakura e Ino se fijaran detrás de Hinata y ella volteara. Al momento Hinata fue empujada, por el abrazo lanzado que le dio Naruto a Hinata, abrazándola pasando sus brazos debajo de los de ella y amarrándose en su espalda, y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Hinata haciendo que los perfiles de sus rostros que juntaran y sus cabellos se mesclaran.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de aquel suceso, era como un sueño hecho realidad, cuando los dos se pararon normalmente Hinata no se movía y solamente decía en tono muy bajo mientras que Ino y Sakura estaban boquiabiertas y sin esperanza.

-¿Na…Naruto-kun?

-Hinata me he dado cuenta, no necesito elegir, esto me ha hecho despertar mis sentimientos verdaderos, esto ya era nuestro destino desde que te conocí; con esto quiero decir que…Hinata…te quiero.

Hinata quedó asombrada un sueño de lo más íntimo de había hecho realidad, pero no solo ella; Sakura e Ino estaban asombradas igualmente, entonces Hinata pudo ser capaz de mover los brazo muy lentamente, hasta también abrazar a Naruto por la cintura.

-Yo…También…te quiero…Naruto-kun- Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza y dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Naruto vio a su alrededor y vio a las otras dos chicas impactadas por aquel suceso que les había quitado las esperanzas.

-Sakura, Ino- Naruto dijo viéndolas a las dos, dejó de abrasar a Hinata pero la mantuvo a su lado, tomándola de la mano mientras que ella se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos- lo lamento mucho.

-¡No pensaste como nos sentiríamos nosotras!- Sakura exclamó con ganas de llorar.

-Pues, sí, pero la verdad no conté que estuvieran todas juntas, la verdad es que creo que alguien controla la vida de todos-contestó Naruto.

-¡Entonces no pensaste bien!- Ino gritó con fuerza, afortunadamente no había nadie en ese lugar que pareciera incluso una pequeña calle, que solo tenía la presencia de aquellos cuatro ninjas la deslumbrante luz del sol que cubría aquella pequeña zona-¡Pensé que tomarías una buena decisión, pensé que seguirías con tu promesa!

-Pero es que déjenme decirles cómo resolví este…- Naruto fue interrumpido cuando todo a su alrededor empezaron a desmoronarse y "_Ya sé que se escucha mal" _caía hacia arriba _"o podríamos decir"_ flotaron con gran rapidez, seguido de esto, las tres chicas habían desaparecido como cenizas en un gran aire ante los ojos de Naruto.

El caía en un profundo abismo en el que gritaba asustado por el momento en el que llegara hasta el fondo.

_(Una hora después)_

Naruto seguía cayendo y aunque todo estaba negro, esto se veía por el movimiento del cabello y la ropa; pero por tanto tiempo que había pasado Naruto estaba con manos y piernas arriba por haberse quedado dormido, pero algo lo despertó, mientras aún seguía cayendo vio algo raro, flotando estaban en cada línea vertical en desorden los númer de colores verdes y pixeleados _"como en la película de Matrix"_ eran varias líneas que flotaban a ningún lugar, Naruto estaba asombrado jamás había visto tal cosa.

En un momento los números ya se habían acabado y una luz de abajo empezó hacerse cada vez más intensa hasta segar completamente a Naruto, entonces ahora si era el momento en que él tenía que gritar, ya había visto el piso.

Los ojos de Naruto se habrían lentamente, sin saber qué es lo que habría a su alrededor, ya que estaba acostado, se levantó parando cuando tenía las piernas dobladas y las manos sosteniéndolo en el suelo, pero ese suelo no era común, era muy suave y un poco resbaloso.

-Naruto Uzumaki- una voz grave llegó a los oídos de aquel muchacho que tal parecía estar solo en una lugar que no se sabría lo extenso que es ya que a su alrededor veía que era oscuro.

Cuando miró hacia arriba vio a dos ojos rojos que parecían demoniacos, Naruto se había asustado de tal ser.

-¡¿Q…Quién eres tú?!- Naruto seguía asustado.

-Mi nombre es MPC11.

-Wow, que raro nombre, así te puso tu mamá- Naruto se tranquilizó al decir el comentario.

-Nunca conocí a mi mamá, así me nombró un dios.

-¿Entonces qué eres?

-Yo soy el dios del tiempo y el espacio.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, yo soy quien decide que hacen las personas en este mundo.

-¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?

-Yo te he convocado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque has roto el hilo del destino.

-¿El hilo del destino?

-Sí, te explicaré- a lado de Naruto apareció una gigantesca caja delgada que estaba dividida en forma horizontal y otra vertical. Del horizontal estaba dividida en muchos cuadros con letras, números y símbolos en órdenes específicos y la parte vertical tenía una pantalla gigante el cual tenía un espacio que parecía una hoja para escribir y en la parte de arriba habían muchos garabatos que Naruto no podía entender.

-A estos le llamo los Archivos Word tengo aquí millones de documentos que son las vidas de todas las personas que existen, yo escribo sus vidas, uno por uno, rápidamente, aunque hay veces que dejo lo que quieran, así no solo yo hago su futuro.

-Eso significa que…

-No te preocupes, todas las cosas heroicas he dejado que las hicieras por tu cuenta, solamente hay dos personas en este mundo a los que he dejado con más tiempo que dejaran hacer sus propios destinos: A ti y a Sasuke Uchiha- Naruto se asombró y rápidamente se puso furioso.

-¿¡Eso significa que lo dejaste abandonar la aldea?!

-Sí.

-¿¡Por lo menos te diste cuenta?!

-Por su puesto.

-¿¡Y por qué no hiciste nada?!

-Porque entonces el futuro habría sido desastroso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Naruto bajó su enojo a escuchar eso.

-Si lo hubiera dejado estar en la aldea, tú no tendrías motivos para seguir mejorando, así que la aldea y todas las personas desaparecerían- Naruto reprimió por completo su enojo- Ahora escucha Naruto Uzumaki, cuando rompiste el hilo del destino fue cuando estuviste con Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto recordó la última vez en la terraza cuando Ino habló con él, cuando sintió un impulso.

-En ese momento habías roto el futuro que ya te tenía preparado- MPC11 le mostró su Archivo Word a Naruto, la mitad de arriba tenía palabras que se veían bien, pero la otra mitad se estaba moviendo retorcidamente como si algo se descompusiera- en eso momento creí que solo habrían otros dos futuros qué harías.

-¿Cuáles eran?- Naruto preguntó serio.

-El primero fue que te quedaras con Sakura, la segunda con Ino- Naruto realmente se sorprendió a escuchar eso- pero encontraste una tercera.

-Me quedé con Hinata.

-Exactamente, entonces ahí perdí el control y te traje aquí.

-No entiendo el problema.

-Ya que elegiste a Hinata, Sakura e Ino se verán obligadas a…matar a Hinata- Naruto no lo podía creer, el había creado ese futuro- después de eso se irán de la aldea y en poco tiempo tu morirás, ya que se harán extremadamente fuertes por el sentimiento de la venganza.

-No puede ser que yo hiciera esto.

-Tengo una solución- Naruto volteó, y de la oscuridad se extendió un brazo como el de un humano real, pero enorme; y se posicionó mu y arriba de donde estaba Naruto, entonces lo hico flotar a una gran distancia del piso.

-¿¡Q…Qué estás haciendo?!

-Te voy a eliminar de este tiempo- Naruto se asustó y se movía muy bruscamente, entonces empezando por su pierna y mano izquierdos empezaron a desintegrarse lentamente, esto seguía haciendo que pronto Naruto iba a morir- haré otro como tú, pero que vaya con mis decisiones, nada cambiará de lo demás.

-¡Espera tengo una solución a esto!

-Mentira, no hay forma de evitar esto.

La desintegración acabó con la pierna y brazo izquierdos de Naruto y rápidamente desintegró su torso, su cuello, su boca y su frente, siguió con la pierna derecha y ahora empezó a destruir el inicio del brazo derecho hasta que llego a la mano, evaporó la mitad cuando al parecer toda la vida de Naruto pasaba demasiado rápido.

Raramente la mano de Naruto de empezó a reconstruir reuniendo pedazos que parecían pequeños pedazos de papel que se iban juntando, y rápidamente el cuerpo de Naruto apareció completamente.

-¡Yo no voy a olvidarme de ellas!- Naruto aterrizó en el piso y corrió rápidamente hacia la pantalla mientras que MPC11 estiró más el brazo para agarrarlo, pero fue inútil, Naruto entró a la pantalla como si fuera un portal.

Naruto se había vuelto transparente como un fantasma y estaba cayendo desde el cielo muy rápido, vio como se acercó a la aldea y luego se coló entro unos edificios, cuando pudo verse así mismo entre aquellas chicas, y entonces con decisión entró al cuerpo y reaccionó rápidamente que Hinata estaba detrás de él y que Ino y Sakura estaban en frente de él, viéndolo y llorando.

-No deberían de estar llorando- Ino y Sakura lo vieron más fijamente.

-Puede ser que yo quiera a Hinata como mi novia, pero no deben de preocuparse porque- todas (incluyendo Hinata) esperaron la respuesta- no me olvidaré de ustedes- las otras dos pararon de llorar.

( - )

La pantalla se deslumbró con gran poder haciendo que MPC11 cerrara sus ojos demoniacos.

( - )

-Ino, lamento lo que te hice pasar, pero reconstruiré mi promesa, la pasaremos juntos como amigos, como cuando éramos niños, Ino se paró más firme y le sonrió a Naruto aún con más ganas de llorar- Y Sakura, estoy seguro de que no fui el primero del que te enamoraste, siempre estaré a tu lado para sanar el hoyo de tu corazón que dejó Sasuke, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien quien te guste y él a ti- igual Sakura se puso feliz- así seguiremos todos felices con esta promesa que hago hoy.

( - )

La luz había desaparecido dejando que MPC11 pudiera abrir los ojos rojos demoniacos y vio que la mitad de la página de Naruto ya estaba normal. Con su mano en el aire hizo un deslizamiento de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo pasar muchas hojas en blanco hasta llegar a una que tenía muchas palabras y cerró los ojos como si estuviera aliviado.

-Naruto, has equilibrado tu futuro; supongo que ahora no necesito escribir nada en tu vida, estoy seguro que lo puedes hacer por tu cuenta.

( - )

_(Unas semanas (No pregunten cuantas) después)_

Las sombras de las nubes caminaban por un campo extenso, el cual Ino y Naruto corrían contentos, Ino perseguía a Naruto, cuando él tropezó.

Sentados estaban los dos en un árbol, el cual le daba sombra, Naruto partió con el mango una paleta doble a la mitad y se lo dio a Ino, ambos estaban sintiendo como si fuera el pasado.

( - )

En una calle en el que caminaban personas, un grupo en el que estaban Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y Naruto, platicaban antes de su misión, Sakura reía ante las palabras de Naruto quien también reía, ella se puso seria y golpeo la cabeza de Naruto, de este apareció un chipote y Naruto sanando el golpe con una lagrima en un ojo reía por lo que había hecho.

( - )

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados sobre una tela sobre un zacate, rodeados de personas también sentadas; era de noche y fuegos artificiales explotaban con hermosos colores, Naruto estaba asombrado mientras que Hinata por el sueño recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él, cuando Naruto vio esto, con su mano derecha rodeó a Hinata y tomó su brazo como si la abrazara y con su mano izquierda tomó la mano de ella, dejándola dormir.

_(Pocas semanas antes Hinata dio su primer beso, obviamente con Naruto, pero Naruto no, Naruto ha tenido quien sabe cuántos besos)_

**De esta forma todos fueron felices con unos lazos inquebrantables que desaparecerían hasta el fin de lo tiempos.**

_**Y así compañeros de acaba mi primer fic, el cual estoy muy orgulloso y agradecido de que lo lean, por favor dejen sus reviews y encuentren el amor y siempre recuerden "criaturitas del Señor"…**_

"_**No todo lo que brilla es oro"**_

_**Hasta el próximo fic, Adiós.**_


End file.
